


Defying Expectations

by Writer0890



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: American Magical world, F/M, Finished, M/M, sane Longbottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 27,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer0890/pseuds/Writer0890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville's parents are transferred to the American Ministry when Neville is seven. While in America, Neville befriends Zach Gilman and Delaney Romero. He enjoys immersing himself into the American Wizarding World and muggle world by attending muggle primary school until two years later when his parents are transferred back to England. How with this effect his friendship with Delaney and Zach?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving In

* * *

 

Seven-year-old Neville Longbottom had just moved with his parents to America because they were transferred to the American Ministry. He had to leave his god brother and the few friends he had.

"Here's the house," His dad said as they reached the house.

It was a nice house. It was painted a grayish color with a scarlet door. Neville saw his dad smile at that. Since his dad had been a Gryffindor at Hogwarts. Neville hoped there were kids his age on the block.

"You need help moving in?" A voice asked.

His parents turned to see a boy around fourteen or so. He had bright red hair and brown eyes.

"That would be nice, son," Frank told him.

"I'm Tyler Gilman by the way."

"I'm Frank Longbottom, this is my wife Alice and our son Neville." Frank introduced jovially. Neville was shy so he hid behind his mum's pant leg.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

He started helping them move in.

"How old are you Neville?" Tyler asked.

"I'm seven, how about you?"

"Fourteen, but my little brother is the same age as you."

Neville smiled hopefully. He hoped he could find friends.

"You want to meet him after I finish helping your parents?" Tyler asked.

Neville nodded. Tyler continued helping Neville's parents move the boxes.

"Thank you son." Frank thanked the boy.

"You're welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom," Tyler smiled at them.

Just then a tall man with black hair walked over to them.

"Hello, I'm Bob Romero. I live right down the street." He said.

Frank smiled and said "I'm Frank Longbottom, this is my wife Alice and our son Neville. Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"So, you have any children?" Alice asked hoping to find friends for her son.

He smiled, nodded and said "I sure do, I have a daughter who just turned seven."

Alice smiled back and said "Oh, wonderful. Neville is the same age."

At the mention of that Neville's eyes lit up in happiness. Maybe some new friends.

"She's over at my house with my brother." Tyler mentioned casually.

He had been excited at first but then he frowned to himself maybe they wouldn't accept him in their group. He hadn't been around many girls in his seven years. Well he was in hiding for his early toddler life. That will be explained later.

"Come with us if you want." Bob offered.

The couple looked at each other and nodded.

Alice took Neville's hand and they walked across the street. They were quite nervous as well but for a much more complicated reason than Neville.

"Mom, I'm back!" Tyler called.

"Hey Ty."

"Daddy!" yelled a little brunette girl with glasses running towards Bob.

"Hey sweetie, having fun with Zach?"

She nodded her head smiling.

"Sweetie, these are our new neighbors the Longbottoms and their son Neville."

Delaney smiled shyly and said. "Nice to meet you."

"She's a bit shy."

"Don't worry, Neville is the same way," Alice assured him. Neville glanced over at the girl she didn't seem too bad.

Bob nodded as a woman with bright red hair and azure blue eyes walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm Betty, it's nice to meet you," She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Alice, that's my husband Frank and our son Neville."

Betty nodded and asked "You guys are from England aren't you?" She had noticed the accent.

"Yes, we are. London to be exact."

"What brings you here?"

"We're government agents and we were transferred," Frank said, nervously tugging at his collar.

Betty nodded and then said. "You work for the Ministry don't you?"

"You know about wizards?" Alice asked.

"Of course, I'm a witch and my husband is a wizard. My husband is also a ministry official he mentioned that there were going to be transfers from across the pond," Betty said.

"Same goes for me, I'm a wizard and my ex-wife was a witch. I happen to be an auror."

Frank nodded and said "We're aurors too."

"That's wonderful, we'll be working together. You can show us the ropes of the American Ministry," Alice said.

Bob nodded and said. "I'd be happy too."

"Delaney why don't you go introduce Neville to Zach," Betty suggested, suddenly to the seven-year-old.

Delaney nodded and said "Come on, Neville."

Neville followed Delaney to the living room. He saw a boy with black hair playing with an action figure. He wasn't that used to seeing muggle stuff since he was a Pureblood but he would see stuff like this at Harry's house.

"Zach, this is Neville, he's our new neighbor," Delaney smiled.

The boy smiled up at Delaney and said "It's nice to meet you, Neville."

"You too."

"Whose your favorite superhero?" Zach asked Neville.

"Superhero?" Neville asked, confused.

"Like Superman or Batman, you've never heard of them?"

Neville shook his head.

"I'll tell you all about them, sit down," Zach told Neville.

Neville sat down next to Zach.

"You have to excuse Zach, he's quite obsessed with superheroes," Delaney teased her friend.

Zach stuck his tongue out at Delaney playfully.

"How long have you two been neighbors?" Neville asked.

"Since I can remember," Delaney said.

Neville nodded.

"How come you've never heard of Superman?" Zach asked, finally like the question had been bothering him for ages.

"Well, my family is Pureblood so we don't know much about muggle stuff," Neville said, honestly.

Zach nodded appreciating Neville's honesty. They continued playing and talking.

"Dinner!" Zach's mom yelled.

The three kids ran towards the table to eat. Zach's older sister Kennedy who had also been at a friend's house had returned. She also had bright red hair but with blue eyes.

"Ken, this is our new friend Neville," Zach introduced his sister to Neville.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

The kids sat down and started to eat.

"That was delicious, Betty," Alice complimented.

"Thanks Alice."

The adults continued talking.

"Well, welcome to the neighborhood."

"Thanks."

The Longbottoms left as did Delaney and her dad. They parted ways once they reached the Longbottom residence.

"Did you enjoy playing with Delaney and Zach?" Alice asked Neville.

Neville nodded enthusiastically. Alice smiled she loved seeing her son happy. She knew he had been nervous about making new friends.


	2. Making Friends

As the month wore on the three seven-year-olds grew closer.

"Would you like to enroll Neville in school?" Bob asked Alice and Frank.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, he would get to spend more time with Delaney and Zach," Alice said.

"And he also needs to know a lot about muggles too," Frank said.

Before Alice could respond the three seven-year-olds ran in the house.

"Neville, sweetie?"

"Yes, mum?"

"Would you like to be enrolled in muggle school?" Alice asked her son.

Neville was quiet for a minute and asked "Would that mean I get to spend more time with Delaney and Zach?"

"Yes, you would."

"I would like to go to school."

"Okay, I guess it's settled then," Alice said.

Alice and Frank went to the elementary school.

"So, you say you're from England?" The principal asked.

"Yes."

The principal nodded and asked. "Does your son, Neville is it? Have a birth certificate?"

"Birth certificate?" Alice asked, confused.

"You don't know if your son has a birth certificate?"

Alice and Frank nodded.

"Well, that's a shame. You can't enroll him without one."

The Longbottom parents sighed. Neville is going to be disappointed. They left the office.

Neville was waiting for them patiently outside. Surprisingly Delaney was sitting next to him.

"What did they say, mum, dad?" Neville asked, his blue eyes looking up at his parents hopefully.

Before either one if his parents could say something the principal said bluntly. "You can't be enrolled."

"Why not? That's not fair."

"It's hard to explain, Neville." Alice said leaning down to her son's eye level.

Neville sighed, glanced over at Delaney sadly and said. "I'm sorry, Delaney."

"It doesn't matter, Neville. I know we'll stay close. I'll tell you everything at the end of the day," Delaney assured him, sweetly.

Despite Neville not attending school with Zach and Delaney, the three some became attached at the hip. You wouldn't see one without the other two. Delaney was the smartest of the trio. Zach was the athletic one. Neville was somewhere in the middle, he wasn't that smart and definitely not athletic. Delaney brought Neville out of his shell and Neville did the same for her though his shell was a lot harder to break through.


	3. Magic Revelations

He walked into her house when she had been home for a few minutes. She was working on her homework.

"Hey Neville," Delaney smiled, looking up at him.

"Delaney, is there something wrong?" Neville asked his friend. He knew she didn't like to miss school.

"Oh, I had a burst of accidental magic and I got sent home," Delaney said.

Neville nodded and asked. "What did you do?"

"I made a pile of books move."

Neville couldn't help but smirk at her she was such a bookworm.

"Have you had any outbursts of accidental magic?" She asked.

Neville shook his head and said."No, everyone in my family other than my parents think I'm a squib."

"You're probably just a late bloomer, Nev," Delaney said.

Neville smiled and asked. "What did you call me?"

"Nev, is that okay if you don't I won't call you that," Delaney said, worriedly.

He gave his friend a reassuring hug and said. "I like it, I've never had a nickname."

"Okay. You know what this means."

"What?" He asked, curiously.

"This means I'll get to attend the Sierra Nevada Academy of Magic."

Neville nodded and said. "That's what your school is called.

"Yes, it's in the mountains."

"Tell me about it."

Delaney nodded and said. "As long as you tell me as much as you know about Hogwarts."

"I will."

The years continued.

 

It was now the summer that Neville and Delaney would turn nine. Zach's birthday was in April. Neville's parents had been transferred back to England.

"I'm going to miss you, Nev," Delaney sniffed.

Neville smiled sadly at his friend and said. "I'm going to miss you too."

"Neville, sweetie didn't you get something for Delaney?" Alice asked her forgetful son. He gets the forgetfulness from her but she knew Delaney didn't mind. In fact even at almost nine she thinks Delaney finds his forgetfulness endearing.

Neville nodded and took something out from his pocket. It was a necklace.

"That's beautiful, isn't that the Hufflepuff emblem?" Delaney asked.

Neville nodded and slipped it around her neck.

"Thanks, Nev."

"No problem, Laney," He smiled.

"We'll write."

Neville nodded.

"Come on, son." Frank called.

Neville hugged Delaney and Zach and left. 

 

Delaney and Neville wrote each other every month. It was now a few weeks before they would start their respective schools.

_Dear Laney,_

_I can't believe I start Hogwarts in a matter of weeks. I'm so nervous. What if I'm not sorted into Gryffindor like my dad and gran were? I'll probably be a Hufflepuff but I know I always thought you'd be a Hufflepuff so I would be happy in Hufflepuff. I know I barely started to show magic the last summer I saw you while most of my friends including Harry have been showing magic since they were toddlers._

_From,_

_Nev._

Delaney smiled. Neville had always been insecure about not being a Gryffindor. Delaney knew his parents wouldn't care or at least she hoped they wouldn't care. Delaney believed he would be a Gryffindor. Delaney wrote him back. A few weeks later Delaney and Neville both started their respective schools.

Delaney wrote him a letter the second week of school.

_Dear Nev,_

_I hope you're well. I started school. I enjoy it so much. Though I miss Zach. I forgot to tell you he's a squib so he can't attend school with me. So, I guess we're all at different schools. He's at muggle school, I'm at Wizarding school and you're at Hogwarts. Tell me everything about Hogwarts. I bet it's as amazing as you told me it was. I have enclosed a picture of me, Zach and his sister Kennedy on my first day. Don't worry I'm sure you'll be in Gryffindor._

_Your friend,_

_Laney._

Neville smiled at the letter. He knew Delaney had always loved school. She was always one of the brightest. He looked at the picture. Delaney was between Zach and Kennedy. Zach had his arm around her.

"What you looking at, Neville?" Harry, his god brother asked.

Neville showed him the picture.

"So, which one is the mysterious Delaney you never shut up about?" Harry smirked.

Neville blushed and said. "She's the one in the middle."

"Is the guy her brother?" Harry asked.

Neville shook his head and said, "No, that's Zach our other best friend but I think they're practically siblings."

"Who's the ginger?"

"That's Kennedy, Zach's thirteen-year-old sister," Neville informed him.

Harry nodded.

"Well, if you excuse me I have to write her back," Neville smiled.

Harry nodded and left the dormitory. Neville started to write Delaney back. This is the letter he settled on.


	4. Confessions

Neville started to write Delaney back. This is the letter he settled on.

_Dear Laney,_

_Guess, what I was sorted into Gryffindor! I was so relieved. My god brother Harry was also sorted into Gryffindor. On the train, Harry and I met this muggle born girl named Hermione Granger when I lost Trevor. She kind of reminds me of you a little being smart and all but she's a little more bossy and a bit showy. Harry's taken quite the shining to her though._

_Ron Weasley who is another one of my roommates is a Pureblood. He always plays chess and he hangs out with Harry as well. He doesn't really like Hermione much. He's a ginger like Zach's siblings. My other two roommates are a muggle-born named Dean and a half blood Irish lad named Seamus. So, everyone is basically already paired off into friendships._

_I'm left here all by my lonesome. But I have you to talk to. The only classes I really enjoy are Herbology and Charms. The Potions professor scares me out of my mind. I can't concentrate when I'm in his class because of that._

_Transfiguration is difficult. Nobody really cares for History of Magic unless you're Hermione. Harry is a master at Defense being trained by his 'uncles' Sirius and Remus. And not to mention the Slytherins bully me mainly Draco Malfoy and his posse. I really wish you were here than I would have one friend._

_The professor who teaches Herbology, Professsor Sprout would be your head of House if you were sorted into Hufflepuff. The Transfiguration professor, McGonagall is my head of house. If you were sorted into Ravenclaw which I wouldn't doubt either, the Charms professor Flitwick would be your head of house. I doubt you would be sorted into Slytherin but if you were the Potions professor, Snape would be your head of house. So, enough about my sad school life. I bet you have loads of friends and get great marks. Like you did in muggle school. How does Wizarding school work in America?_

_Your friend,_

_Nev_.

He smiled at the end of the letter and then ambled down to the Owlery. He hitched it to an owl and left.

* * *

 

A few days later Delaney was sitting at the breakfast table when an owl flew in.

"Ooh, another letter from your British boyfriend," Delaney's friend Megan teased.

Delaney blushed as she opened the letter. She really felt sorry for her friend. She wished she was there too. Just as the bell rang to start class she finished the letter. Her first class was Charms. The teacher was an older man with kind brown eyes and formerly blonde hair.

"Hello class," He greeted warmly.

"Good morning."

The class started. It was just a book lesson today. Delaney couldn't keep her mind on the lesson though.

"Is there something bothering you, I noticed you didn't answer a lot of questions today."

Delaney blushed her teachers already knew as the type to answer questions and she answered, "I got a letter from a friend."

"Is it that British boy I hear you talk about?"

Delaney nodded.

"Is everything okay with him?" He asked interested not to sound creepy or anything. He liked to be friendly with his students.

Delaney sighed and said, "He started school as well, the potions teacher scares him and he's bullied by some of the students."

Mr. Armiger nodded and sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that, you really care about this boy don't you?"

"I do, despite being an ocean apart he's my best friend," She smiled.

Mr. Armiger nodded and Delaney was excused. Little did Delaney know Mr. Armiger had connections to England namely a distant cousin in one Minerva McGonagall. 


	5. Hogwarts Gets Interesting

 

Neville was leaving Transfiguration about a week later.

"Mr. Longbottom, may I talk to you alone?"

Neville started to sweat nervously at the thought of being alone with the stern Transfiguration mistress.

"I assure you that you're not in trouble."

Neville nodded in relief as he sat down.

"Is it true that you get bullied by the Slytherins?" McGonagall asked him.

"Yes, I do but how do you know?"

"I'm ashamed that I didn't know before this I received this letter."

Neville was confused so he asked. "Letter?"

"It's from my distant cousin Timothy Armiger, he teaches at the Wizarding School in The Sierra Nevada Mountains."

Neville's head snapped up when she said the Sierra Nevada mountains. That's where Delaney goes to school.

"So, you know someone who goes to that school?"

Neville nodded, smiled slightly and said. "Yes, she's my best friend we met when my parents were transferred to America when I was seven."

McGonagall nodded and said. "Okay, you are excused."

Neville left the room. Harry had been waiting for him.

"So, what did McGonagall want to talk to you about?"

"Nothing," Neville lied.

Harry shrugged. The day continued. The last incident of bullying for Neville was at the first flying lesson a few days later. Though he wasn't even there for it since he had broken his wrist when he fell off his broom during the flying lesson.

"Are you okay, honey?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I'm fine mum," He assured his mum.

"Why haven't you told your dad or I that you get bullied?" Alice asked, sweetly.

"I thought you two would be upset with me since -" Alice cut her son off.

"Honey, we'll never be upset at you for being bullied. Your father was bullied as well," She said.

Neville looked at his mum surprised. His dad didn't look at all like he was bullied.

"Don't be so surprised sweetie, he might be a formidable auror now but he was just like you." Alice laughed just as Frank walked in the Hospital Wing.

"Talking about me?" Frank asked, grinning at his wife and son.

"What makes you say that?" Alice teased.

Frank just sat down next to his wife.

"Dad, is it true that you were just like me?"

Frank nodded and said. "Yes, I was exactly like you except you got your mum's forgetfulness."

"What changed?"

Frank smiled at Alice and said,"I became friends with your mum."

Neville could see his mum blushing. 

It turned out that Harry was asked to be on the Quidditch team. That's quite the feat for a first year but he knew it wouldn't be fair to others.

* * *

 

It was now right after Halloween. Neville was writing Delaney back.

_Dear Laney,_

_The Slytherins don't bully me anymore. I guess the teacher you told is distantly related to McGonagall and he wrote her a letter telling her I get bullied. Thanks for that. I broke my wrist in our first flying lesson. I was never really good on a broom. My wrist feels better though._

_You'll never guess what Harry fought a few days ago. He fought a troll. He had to save Hermione from it because Ron was tactless and insulted her in Charms. I wonder who let the troll in. I hope you're doing well._

_Your friend,_

_Nev._

He smiled at the letter and went down to the Owlery. The day continued.

* * *

 

Delaney received the letter.

"Ms. Friar do you know much about Hogwarts it's the Wizarding school in Scotland?" Delaney asked the History of Magic teacher.

"I know quite a lot about Hogwarts actually." She smiled.

"You do?"

"I taught there for a year but I didn't really like it, I much prefer teaching in America."

Delaney nodded.

"This is about your friend that goes to Hogwarts?" She said smiling knowingly.

Delaney nodded again and said, "Technically, not because his god brother fought a troll on Halloween."

"Who would let in a troll to a school with children, that's unsafe!"

Delaney shrugged.

"I'll do some research and report back."

"Thanks Mrs. Friar."

The woman smiled and they parted ways. Delaney decided not to write Neville back until Mrs. Friar reported back which she reported right before Thanksgiving break. The troll was one of the guards of something called the Sorcerer's Stone. Delaney was writing Neville back.


	6. More Letters

* * *

 

A few days later Neville received the letter at the breakfast table.

"Another letter from Delaney?" Harry smirked at his god brother.

Neville nodded and took the letter from the owl. He opened the letter.

"What does it say?"

Neville didn't respond he just handed Harry the letter both Hermione and Ron read over his shoulder.

"What's Thanksgiving?" Was the first question that was asked by Ron predictably.

"It's a holiday with a lots of food." Neville said simply.

Ron licked his lips as Harry smacked his arm.

"I wonder what the other six guards are." Hermione said thoughtfully as she got up.

Harry followed as he handed Neville back the letter. Ron eventually followed Harry and Hermione. The day continued.

Neville wrote Delaney back after lessons.

_Dear Laney,_

_It's fine that you're barely writing me back. Of course I remember Thanksgiving. I wish we had a bit of a break but we don't. That's interesting that your teacher taught here but she didn't care for it. Say hi to your family for me and Zach._

_Your friend,_

_Nev._

He smiled at the end of the letter and sent it. Delaney received the letter a couple days later. The day continued.

Harry received his dad's old invisibility cloak for Christmas from Sirius and Remus. The day continued. Delaney and Neville continued exchanging letters. A few of them had information about the Stone but most of them were just silly little jokes and trio went through all the challenges to get to the Stone. The school year ended.

* * *

Delaney and Neville kept in touch more through the summer. The school year started.

* * *

 

Neville wrote Delaney the second week of school.

_Dear Laney,_

_It's another year. Ron's little sister Ginny started this year. She was sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of her family. We have a new Defense teacher. He's a horrible teacher. He's very foppish and vain. His name is Professor Lockhart. A handful of girls in our year have quite a crush on him. That includes Hermione. I shouldn't have told you that. Would you have a crush on him? He let out a batch of Cornish Pixies and they put me on the chandelier. Why is it always me?_

_Your best friend,_

_Nev._

Delaney received the letter a few days later. She knew would never have a crush on a guy like Professor Lockhart. She already had a soft spot for the awkwardly cute guys. She had her eye on a boy named Brayden Smith, he was a year ahead of her. 

* * *

 

A few days later.

"Delaney?" The Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Ms. Kingston asked.

"Yes, Ms. Kingston?"

"I noticed instead of your most recent essay you turned in the letter that your English friend wrote you."

Delaney blushed sheepishly and said, "I was wondering where I put that."

She handed Delaney the letter back and Delaney put it in her backpack.

"I couldn't help but see that your friend's new professor is Gilderoy Lockhart."

Delaney looked at her teacher confused.

"Gilderoy, is Lockhart's first name. I've never met him but a relative of mine has. Mr. Lockhart confunded him after he got the story of my relative's encounter with a yeti."

Delaney nodded and asked "So, you're saying he's a fraud?"

Ms. Kingston nodded. The day continued.

* * *

 

Delaney wrote Neville back right around Halloween.

_Dear Nev,_

_Again, I'm sorry I'm barely writing you back now. Get this, my Defense teacher says that Lockhart is a fraud. She said that he confunded her relative after he wrote down his encounter with a yeti. I hope everything is well._

_Your best friend,_

_Laney._

* * *

A few days later Neville received the letter. He was shocked. He showed the letter to McGonagall. She didn't understand why Dumbledore had hired him in the first place either. He was sacked and replaced by the second term. Neville wrote Delaney back.

_Dear Laney,_

_There's been lots of drama lately. People have been petrified including Hermione. I hope everything is okay with you._

_Your best friend,_

_Nev._

Delaney received the letter. 


	7. Exchange

* * *

 

It was a few days later and Delaney was helping Mr. Armiger with some grading.

"You know for the past year I've been trying to talk Minerva into letting you do an exchange program at Hogwarts."

Delaney looked at her teacher and asked, "You have?"

"Yes, I have."

"I don't want special treatment just because I have a friend in England that I haven't seen since I was nine."

Mr. Armiger shook his head and said, "Don't worry, you're not getting special treatment. Although Hogwarts doesn't usually host exchange students."

Delaney nodded. The day continued.

* * *

 

She wrote Neville back.

_Dear Nev,_

_I'm so sorry to hear about Hermione. How is Harry taking it? On a happier note, my teacher who is McGonagall's cousin is trying to talk her into a letting me do an exchange program at Hogwarts for our third year. Isn't that exciting? We will finally get to see each other in almost four years. That is if she agrees. I wonder who I will stay with. I hope it's a family like the Weasleys or someone like that._

_Your best friend,_

_Laney._

Neville received the letter a few days later and he couldn't help smiling.

"What are you smiling at, mate?" Seamus asked.

"Oh, nothing."

Seamus dropped the subject. The day continued. Neville wrote Delaney back.

_Dear Laney,_

_Harry isn't taking it well but that's not really surprising. They are best friends. I would be the same way if it were you. Though this thing only seems to be attacking muggle-borns. That is exciting that you might get to see Hogwarts. I hope McGonagall does agree. I wonder who you'll stay with too._

_Your best friend,_

_Nev._

Delaney received the letter a few days later. 

* * *

 

Mr. Armiger eventually informed Delaney that she had been accepted into the program. She was so excited she told Zach first and he was happy for her. She wrote Neville.

_Dear Nev,_

_I've been accepted. I get to see you finally. I've really missed you. I'm so excited._

_Your best friend,_

_Laney._

Neville received the letter and couldn't help but smile again. The day continued.

* * *

 

It was now close to Delaney's last day of school. She received a letter but it wasn't from Neville.

_Dear Delaney,_

_Hello, I'm Molly Weasley. You're going to be staying with my family and I your third year. My husband Arthur works at the Ministry. Our eldest son, Bill is a curse breaker for our wizarding bank, Gringotts. He is 23. Our next eldest is Charlie, he's a dragon breeder in Romania. He's 21. Next is Percy, he'll be a seventh year when you attend. He's a Gryffindor. Next are the twins Fred and George, they will be fifth years when you attend, their Gryffindors as well. Next is Ron, he's your age and also a Gryffindor. Last but not least, is our youngest Ginny. She'll be a second year and she's a Gryffindor as well. That's enough about my family. Tell me about yourself and your favorite foods and such._

_From,_

_Molly Weasley_

Delaney smiled. She knew she would enjoy staying with them. The day continued. Delaney wrote Molly back. Molly told her that they were going to visit Bill in Egypt and if they happen to stay a few days longer she'll stay with Sirius and Remus until they came back. 

* * *

 

They were at the airport. Though they were wizards Delaney's dad wanted her to blend in.

"I'm going to miss you, Lane." Zach said.

Delaney smiled sadly at Zach and said, " I'm going to miss you too, Zach Attack."

"But you're going to be safe with Neville. I know how much you've missed him over the years."

"Yeah, I have missed him a lot."

The two teenagers hugged goodbye. 


	8. Surprise, Neville!

* * *

Delaney arrived at the airport ten hours later. She was jet lagged. She looked around for any sign of red hair but of course they were purebloods so maybe they didn't know about airports. She saw a disheveled man holding a small scarlet sign with her name on it.

"So, you're Delaney?" the man asked in a friendly voice.

Delaney nodded nervously.

He seemed friendly enough. Maybe he was a friend of the Weasleys.

He smiled and said, "I'm Remus Lupin, I'm a friend of the Molly and Arthur, you'll be staying with me and my best friend Sirius and his godson until the Weasleys return."

"Alright." Delaney smiled, relaxing considerably since she knew this was Harry's 'uncle'.

"So, you must be a muggle born?"

"Actually, I'm a halfblood. My dad just wanted us to blend in." Delaney told him.

Remus nodded and asked, "How old are you?"

"I'm twelve but I turn thirteen in August."

"You're the same age as my best friend's godson."

Delaney nodded knowingly she knew he was talking about Harry. 

They apparated to a house.

"I'm back, Sirius!" Remus called.

A man with long black hair walked in. He reminded her vaguely of her uncle.

"So, this is the exchange student that Molly is housing?"

Remus nodded.

"I'm Delaney." She said shyly.

"Don't worry, his bark is worse than his bite." Remus smirked at Sirius.

Just then a boy with untidy black hair, round glasses and emerald green eyes walked in with a broom.

"Harry, this is Delaney. She'll be staying here until the Weasleys get back."

He smiled at her and said, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Harry. Let me show you up to your room."

"Well, aren't you a gentleman." Delaney smiled back at him.

Harry blushed.

 The two soon-to-be-thirteen-year-olds walked up to a spare room.

"Here you are."

"Thanks." Delaney smiled.

"No problem." Harry said.

Delaney unpacked.

She wished that England was as open with magic as America was that way she probably could've just waved her wand and be unpacked.

"Harry, Neville's here!" Remus' voice called about an hour later.

Delaney could hear Harry rush down to greet his god-brother. She slowly followed him.

"Laney?" Neville asked as he finished greeting his god-brother.

Delaney looked up at him smiling hearing how her nickname sounded with his accent. She hadn't realized how much she missed it until now.

"I thought you were staying at the Weasleys?" Neville asked, mirroring his best friend's smile.

Delaney nodded and said. "I am but they're still in Egypt."

"Okay, now give me a hug," Neville grinned.

Delaney happily obliged. She forgot how Neville's hugs felt over the years. She couldn't help but smile against his chest.

"Is anyone as confused as I am?" Sirius asked.

"It's obvious they know each other." Remus said.

Harry looked at his god brother and his friend and asked "So, you're the mysterious Delaney that Neville never stops talking about?"

Neville blushed at Harry's comment as Delaney smiled up at him and said. "So, you never stop talking about me, huh."

"Well, yeah." Neville smiled down at her, sweetly.

"I'm still confused how you two know each other."

"We met when we were seven when my parents were transferred to America." Neville informed Sirius.

He nodded as Neville reluctantly let Delaney go and the three some went up to Harry's room. Harry started to go on and on about Quidditch. Delaney and Neville were happily tuning him out.

"Merlin, I've missed you so much, Laney," Neville smiled at her.

Delaney nodded and said. "I know."

"But I know Zach is missing you right now, but you're quite missable."

Delaney blushed.

"So, you still wear the necklace I bought you?" Neville said fiddling with the necklace around her neck.

Delaney grinned and said "I haven't taken it off the past four years, actually."

Neville nodded. The two reunited best friends just sat in a comfortable silence while listening to Harry prattle on and on about Quidditch.

Delaney caught herself staring at Neville.

Of course he's changed the four years she hasn't seen him. The changes were more than just physical. His blond hair was neck length, his hands were calloused those were definitely from working with his beloved plants, he had slight muscles as well. She noticed he was a little more confident though she very much liked his shy demeanor. He had lost some weight.

* * *

Delaney moved to the Weasleys when they returned.

She really enjoyed this family.

* * *

Delaney had been with the Weasleys a few days when Neville came over. Delaney was reading at the table when Neville arrived he pulled the book out of her hands playfully.

"Hey Nev." she greeted, looking up at him grinning.

Neville grinned back and said, "Hey Laney."

"You didn't tell us that Delaney would be here, Neville." Alice said.

Delaney got up and greeted her best friend's parents.

"You're growing into a beautiful young lady, Delaney." Alice smiled at her holding her at arms length.

Delaney blushed at her best friend's mum's comment.

"How do you two know each other?" Ginny asked confused as Sirius was a few days before.

Neville told her the story and she nodded.

Neville couldn't help but glance at Delaney innocently through out the day. He had to agree with his mum. She was growing into a beautiful young lady.

* * *

 


	9. Hogwarts at Last

 

* * *

It was a few weeks later Delaney was going to Hogwarts for the first time to get sorted so she wouldn't have to be embarrassed being sorted with the first years. Neville went with her for support.

They were in Dumbledore's office. Delaney was sitting on the stool with the hat on her head.

"It better be Hufflepuff!" The hat exclaimed.

Delaney smiled.

"I always knew you'd be a Hufflepuff, Laney," Neville smiled at her.

Delaney stood up from the stool.

"Why don't I give you a tour?" Neville suggested jauntily, holding out an arm for her.

Delaney smiled at him and said. "I would like that." And she took his arm.

The two-thirteen-year-olds walked out of the Headmaster's office.

"Those two really get along," Dumbledore commented.

Alice and Frank nodded. They sensed their son had a small crush on the sweet American girl. That's one reason he was so confident.

"I was right, Hogwarts is amazing," Delaney sighed, in amazement.

Neville smiled at his best friend. 

* * *

 It was now September 1st. Delaney boarded the train with Ginny, Ron, Harry and Neville.

"Hermione, Luna this is Delaney. She's a transfer student from America," Neville introduced Delaney to the brunette and blonde.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Delaney smiled.

"Were you already sorted?"

Delaney nodded and said. "Yes, I was sorted into Hufflepuff."

Hermione and Luna nodded. The group continued talking. Once they reached Hogwarts. Luna and Delaney went to their respective tables.

"Hello, I'm Susan Bones," A ginger greeted, cheerily as Delaney sat next to her.

"I'm Delaney."

"Oh, your American. That's cool. Are you a third year?"

Delaney nodded.

"That's cool, I wasn't aware that Hogwarts did exchange programs," A male voice said.

"Don't mind, Zacharias." Susan said.

There was a twinge in Delaney's heart at his name. Though he didn't look like her friend Zach one bit. They continued eating and then went to the common room. She got know Susan and Hannah. 

* * *

The first lesson was Herbology with the Gryffindors. Neville caught up with Delaney while she was walking with Susan.

"Hey Laney," He smiled.

"Hey Nev."

"How was your first night?"

Delaney smiled at her best friend and said. "It was nice, thanks for asking."

Susan looked confused between her fellow Hufflepuff and the usually quiet blond Gryffindor.

"We met when we were seven when Neville's parents were transferred to the American Ministry," Delaney told her.

Susan nodded as they reached Herbology.

"I'm Professor Sprout, the Herbology Professor and your head of House," A woman smiled at Delaney.

"Nice to meet you."

Professor Sprout nodded and said. "I'm going to pair you up with my best student, Mr. Longbottom."

Neville blushed sheepishly at his Professor's comment as Delaney sat next to him. The lesson continued.

After this lesson Delaney had Transfiguration while Neville had Potions. Despite the fact that the Slytherins didn't bully Neville anymore. Snape still scared him out of his mind. 

It was now time for Defense. They were learning about Bogarts. Delaney had learned about these late last year.

"Would you like to go first, Neville?" Remus asked, kindly.

Neville nodded hesitantly as Remus opened the door of the closet. The bogart changed into Professor Snape.

"Riddicuklus!" Neville yelled confidently.

It was now Snape but he was wearing Neville's gran's clothes. The class laughed.

It was now Delaney's turn. Her boggart turned into a huge snake.

"Riddicuklus!" Delaney yelled.

The snake changed into a huge jack in the box.

Neville and Delaney spent a lot of time together. Delaney meshed pretty well with Hermione though Delaney was a lot more laid back than Hermione was when it came to grades. She got along pretty well with Dean and Seamus as well.

* * *

 


	10. Renewed

* * *

In her house, she became close with Susan. She actually made an effort to talk to Zacharias but he didn't really appreciate it.

"Smith, I need to talk to you!" Neville yelled at him after Herbology one day.

He startled himself at his confidence but this has to do with Delaney.

"What do you want, Longbottom!"

"Why are you treating my best friend like that?"

"She's quite annoying, I don't know why you're friends with her."

Neville scowled at the boy and said. "I'm sure she's latching on to you because she misses our other friend Zach who is in America and a squib."

"So, she's using me as a replacement?"

Neville shrugged and said. "I wouldn't exactly use that term but give her a chance or you'll have to deal with me even more," he finished with a glare.

"Okay," Zacharias said, suddenly scared of the usually affable Gryffindor.

After that talk Zacharias started to give Delaney a chance.

* * *

 Delaney was in McGonagall's office a few days later.

"What is it, Professor?"

"I know your exchange program is almost up for the year."

Delaney nodded sadly.

"But I decided to renew the program for another year." She smiled.

Delaney looked at her shocked.

"I know you want to be close to Mr. Longbottom and he seems to need you a lot."

Delaney blushed as she was excused. She had to tell someone so she ran out to the greenhouses to tell Neville.

"Neville!" Delaney yelled.

"What's up, Laney?" He smiled.

"I get to stay another year." She informed him excitedly.

Neville walked over and hugged her. He was so happy that he could kiss her. Whoa, did he just admit that. Actually, who is he kidding he's fancied her since they were twelve. Despite another girl who had her eyes on him. He didn't really care he had only eyes for a certain American Hufflepuff.

"Everything okay?" Delaney asked.

Neville nodded his eyes briefly lingering on her lips.

It was the end of the year. Delaney spent a lot of time with Neville and the Weasleys.

* * *

It was now the beginning of fourth year.

It turns out that Hogwarts was hosting the Triwizard Tournament. Two schools came to participate one was a French school named Beauxbatons and the Bulgarian school was called Durmstrang. The helper at Durmstrang was the world renowned seeker Viktor Krum. They had seen him at the Quidditch World Cup during the summer. Though, Delaney wasn't that into Qudditch at all into the American version Quadpot. She did get to spend time with Neville though.

* * *

 It was now Halloween the day they were going to choose the champions.

"Ms. Fleur Delacour." Dumbledore said.

A petite blonde girl got up from the Beauxbottoms table which was the Ravenclaw table.

"Mr. Viktor Krum."

He stood up from the Durmstang table which was the Slytherin table.

"Mr. Cedric Diggory."

Cedric stood up from the Hufflepuff table. Unexpectedly another piece of paper flew out of the Goblet of Fire.

"Mr. Harry Potter."

That's weird no one under the age of seventeen could enter the tournament. Harry stood up. Hermione pushed him towards the Goblet hesitantly. Sirius and Remus looked shocked. The Yule Ball was coming up.

"Delaney, right?" A voice asked.

Delaney turned to see a boy with black hair and blue eyes. She noticed his eyes were the same shade as Neville's and his hair was the same color as Zach's. So, she could say he's the perfect mix of her two best friends.

"Yes, I'm Delaney."

"I'm Wesley, I'm in your year."

Delaney nodded.

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" He asked nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

He seemed to have a similar personality to Neville. Delaney smiled at his nervousness. She found it quite cute.

"So?"

Delaney nodded and replied, "Sure, sounds fun."

"Alright." He smiled.

They parted ways.

* * *

 


	11. The Yule Ball

* * *

Neville asked Ginny. This wasn't Delaney's first dance she had a few dances at her school but those were just casual dances. She had to dress up for this dance. She was getting ready with Hannah and Susan. They were going with Harry and Ron respectively.

"You look really pretty, I don't think Wesley will be able to keep his eyes off you."

"Forget Wesley, Neville is the one who won't be able to keep his eyes off you but that's nothing new,"Susan smirked at Delaney.

"You really think so?"

Susan nodded causing Delaney to blush a shade of red that only rivaled her hair. The three girls walked out of the common room.

"You look so pretty." Harry complimented Susan.

"Thanks, Harry."

Wesley joined them and they walked down to the Great Hall.

Ginny and Neville joined them.

"Doesn't Delaney look pretty, Neville?" Ginny asked offhandedly.

Neville turned to Delaney. Ginny was right Delaney did look quite pretty. Before he could survey her appearance Hermione walked down the stairs. The dance started. Hermione and Ron argued most of the dance.

"Hermione?" Delaney asked.

"Hey Delaney." She sniffed.

"I'm really sorry about all the things that Ron said to you."

Hermione sighed and said. "I honestly don't know what I see in him."

"You fancy him?"

"Yes, ever since second year."

Delaney nodded and said. "You shouldn't let any guy ruin a dance for you. I should know."

Before Hermione could respond Neville and Wesley walked up to them.

"Hey boys." Delaney smiled at her best friend and her date respectively.

Wesley was quite nice.

"Would you like me to walk you back to the Hufflepuff common room?" Neville asked.

"What about Ginny?"

"She's walking back with George."

Delaney nodded and turned to Hermione.

"I'm fine, Delaney, but thanks for comforting me."

Delaney stood up and walked away with the boys. Neville hugged Delaney once they reached the common room and he left Wesley and her alone.

"I had a great time."

"Me too."

"Do you mind if I kiss you?"

Delaney shrugged and said, "Sure."

He kissed her. It was like kissing Zach because she knew she's fancied Neville since she was twelve. The two of them parted ways.

* * *

Lately Neville's noticed Delaney's been avoiding him. He didn't know why.

"Neville?" A voice asked.

Neville turned hoping to see Delaney but it was Waverley. She had blue-blonde hair with green eyes. She was a few inches shorter than him. She had been his Herbology partner until Delaney replaced her. She's also the girl who's been trying to win his affections since they were twelve.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing." Neville sighed.

Waverley looked up at Neville sadly and asked, "What's wrong?" she was quite pushy.

"My best friend Delaney has been avoiding me lately." he sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"She's not much of a best friend, is she then?"

"I suppose not."

Neville began finding comfort in the girl now that his best friend has been avoiding him.

* * *

It was time for the second task. Neville helped Harry figure out something to help him breathe under water. He was going to use Gillyweed.

"Hey Nev." Delaney smiled hesitantly at him.

He gave her a tight lipped smile in response.

"I have no idea why I've been avoiding you."

"I know but it still hurts."

"I'm sorry."

As much as he's upset he couldn't help but not hold a grudge against his best friend since he was seven.

* * *

Delaney was hanging out with Wesley a few days later when she started to not feel well but she pushed it away. That was a bad idea. She ended up fainting.


	12. Hospital Wing and Poison

* * *

Neville was walking in from the greenhouses.

"Neville!"

He turned to see Harry.

"What's up, Harry?"

"Susan told me that, that Delaney's in the Hospital Wing."

"She is?" He asked worry obvious in his voice.

Harry nodded and said, "I know she's been avoiding you but I thought you would like to know anyway. I know you still care about her very much and besides you can't hide the fact that you fancy her from me."

Neville blushed as he ran off towards the Hospital Wing.

"Looking for Ms. Romero?"

Neville nodded his blush deepening as Madam Pomfrey pointed him over to her bed. He rushed over.

"Neville?" Delaney asked.

"Hey Laney."

"I didn't think you would be here," Delaney said, weakly.

Neville looked at her and you could practically hear his heart shatter from a mile away and all his anger that was left fade away into nothingness.

She was quite pale and her usual sparkling hazel eyes seemed to be almost lifeless. Her eyes were his favorite physical feature of hers despite them being usually covered by glasses. It vaguely reminded him of what Ginny looked like when she was possessed by the diary.

Madame Pomfrey bustled over to the pair and asked. "Have you being eating and drinking normal things?"

Delaney nodded and said, "Yes, I have."

The matron frowned and said. "The pumpkin juice seemed to be laced with some sort of avoidance potion. One more dose you would've been poisoned."

"Poisoned?"

Madame Pomfrey nodded and said "It's a very strong avoidance potion."

"I wonder who would do this." Neville said sitting down on her bed.

"Me too." Delaney sighed leaning against her best friend.

Neville put his arm around her to comfort her. She melted into his hug. They haven't been this close for a while.

"Visiting hours are over, Mr. Longbottom," the matron told Neville a few hours later.

Neville sighed and said. "Okay, I'll be back tomorrow." he kissed Delaney's forehead.

He does this every once in a while so it wasn't weird for Delaney to feel his lips on her forehead.

"Bye, Nev."

Neville smiled and left the Hospital Wing. He was lost in his thoughts and worries about Delaney as he walked to the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

Neville suddenly forgot the password. He hasn't forgot the password since second year. The Fat Lady stared intently at him waiting for the password. He sat down outside the common room and waited for someone to along that actually remembered the password.

"Forgot the password, Neville?" Ginny asked.

He looked up at the ginger girl and said, "Yes, I did."

Ginny nodded, recited the password and the pair walked in.

"Thanks for that, Gin."

She smiled at him as he walked up to his dorm.

He threw himself dramatically on his four-poster bed once up in his dorm. Everyone looked to be asleep and he soon let sleep take over his body.

* * *

The next morning he woke up slightly disorientated. He had almost forgotten that he had came back late last night after staying in the Hospital Wing with Delaney.

"Top of the morning!" Seamus exclaimed, cheerily.

Neville groaned and pulled his pillow over his face.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning and why are you still wearing yesterday's clothes?" Dean asked.

"That's none of your business!" Neville snapped, cantankerously.

Dean and Seamus looked taken aback at the outburst from their usual amiable dorm- mate and friend so they decided to leave him alone.

Neville felt a weight on his bed a few minutes later. He looked up to see Harry waiting to be acknowledged.

"I don't really want to talk about it, Harry," he sighed.

Harry shook his head and inquired, "It's Delaney, isn't it?"

"Yes, she was nearly poisoned. I stayed with her until Madame Pomfrey kicked me out last night. I'm just really worried," Neville admitted.

Harry looked shocked at the revelation.

"I was shocked too, Delaney is one of the nicest people I know I don't understand who would do this to her."

Harry smirked at him and said. "Not to mention you fancy her something fierce."

"And have since I was twelve."

Harry nodded. Neville got up and apologized to Seamus and Dean for his outburst. He took a shower and changed into different clothes.

"You coming to breakfast, Neville?" Harry asked.

He shook his head and said. "Not just yet, I'll go see Delaney and then I'll be there."

He realized he had missed dinner last night and he was absolutely famished. Harry nodded.

* * *

 Who do you think poisoned Delaney?


	13. Missing Lessons

* * *

 

Neville rushed to the Hospital Wing once he finished his morning routine.

"Morning, Mr. Longbottom," the matron greeted.

He smiled slightly and said, "Morning."

"Ms. Romero hasn't woken up yet, but you're welcome to stay until she does."

His stomach growled loudly in protest but he ignored it and sat down next to her bed anyway.

 

A few minutes later, Harry walked in with a plate of food.

"Mr. Potter, no food in the infirmary," Madame Pomfrey scolded her most notorious patient.

Harry winked at her and said. "Just this once."

Madame Pomfrey sighed and walked away mumbling something about the 'Potter Charm'.

"I knew you wouldn't come down to the Great Hall so I brought you some food since you missed dinner last night."

Neville smiled thankfully at his god-brother.

"So, is there any change?"

Neville glanced over at Delaney. He noticed that her skin was gaining a bit more color. He would be able to tell more when she woke up. He hungrily ate up the food that Harry had brought him as he waited for her to wake up.

"Neville?" Delaney asked, sleepily.

"Hey lo-I mean Laney," he greeted, hoping she didn't hear him almost call her love.

"How long have you been here?" she asked, trying to sit up.

Neville reached over and fluffed up her pillows so she could sit up.

"Thanks, Nev," she smiled softly, at her best friend as she sat up.

Neville couldn't help but notice that her eyes were a bit brighter.

"You didn't answer my question, Nev," Delaney reminded him.

A blush started to form over Neville's round face and he answered. "I came straight here after I took a shower and changed."

Delaney nodded.

"So, are you feeling better?" he asked, moving over to her bed and wrapping his arm around her.

Harry smirked and decided to leave them alone.

"Yes, I'm feeling better," she whispered."Especially now that I'm in your arms." she finished nestling herself into Neville's arms more. She noticed he smelled quite good like fresh flowers which made sense since he's a Herbologist.

Neville smiled down at her and said. "I'm glad, I've been so worried I forgot the password to the common room but Ginny helped."

"You haven't done that since your second year," Delaney said, looking up into his baby blue eyes.

"I know, but I thought I was going to lose you," he said, emotionally.

"I'm almost back to normal, Nev."

He locked eyes with her and said. "Now I know how Harry felt when Hermione was petrified," and added softly brushing a hair out of her face sweetly. "I don't want to feel it again."

Madame Pomfrey bustled over to the pair and told them. "I should do a check up on you, Ms. Romero."

"Okay," Delaney sighed, reluctantly removing herself slightly from Neville's arms.

Madame Pomfrey smiled and said. "You can stay in Mr. Longbottom's arms if you'd like."

Delaney made herself comfortable in Neville's arms as Madame Pomfrey did the check up.

"So, how is she?" Neville asked, worriedly.

"The potion is almost out of her system, Mr. Longbottom," she told the worried blond boy.

It felt like a weight lifted off Neville's shoulders.

"She should be ready to go once you're out of lessons," Madame Pomfrey said.

Neville nodded.

"I'm going to miss lessons?" Delaney asked, annoyance in her tone.

Neville chuckled at his best friend being more concerned about lessons then getting better.

"Nev, don't laugh at me," she chided him, halfheartedly.

He just grinned playfully at her and said. "Sorry, I'll just ask Hermione to take double notes. I'm sure she won't mind."

"Okay, thank you."

Neville kissed her forehead and left.

They had Charms with the Ravenclaws.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" he asked, walking up to her desk that she shared with Harry.

The bushy haired brunette turned towards him and said. "Sure, Neville."

"Do you mind taking notes for Delaney, she'll miss the next two lessons?" Neville asked, her hopefully.

Hermione nodded and said. "I don't mind, Neville."

Before Neville could respond Professor Flitwick walked in and class started.

After class they had Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs. Neville was never good at Transfiguration but being distracted like this made him worse at it.

It was finally the end of lessons and Neville rushed to the Hospital Wing to see Delaney perched on her bed, her legs crossed.

"Hey Laney," he greeted, shyly.

Delaney smiled up at him, hazel eyes twinkling and said. "Hey Nev."

Neville grinned at her again instantly noticing the sparkle in her eye was back. Merlin, he had missed it.

"Did you get the notes?"

Neville face palmed and said. "I forgot to ask Hermione for them."

Delaney giggled at her endearingly forgetful best friend and said. "We'll go get them when I'm released."

Neville nodded.

"You can go now, Ms. Romero."

Delaney smiled.

"Thanks for everything, Madame Pomfrey."

"It's my job."

Delaney and Neville left the hospital wing hand in hand and walked to the Great Hall.

"She's okay," Neville sighed in relief, as they sat down at the Gryffindor table across from Harry, Hermione and Ginny.

"Why were you in the hospital wing, Delaney?" Ginny asked her friend.

"I was almost poisoned," Delaney said, tightening her grip on Neville's strong calloused hand.

Ginny nodded.

"So, I forgot to ask you for the notes, Hermione," Neville said.

"You sure did, here they are," Hermione said, handing Neville the packet of notes.

Neville handed them to Delaney.

"Thanks for this, Hermione," Delaney thanked her bushy-haired friend.

"No problem, do you know who poisoned you?"

Delaney shook her head.


	14. Finding Out and Hogsmeade

 It was a few days later now, Delaney and Neville were in the Great Hall sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Delaney, Neville?" A voice asked.

They turned to see a guilty looking Wesley.

"What's up, Wes?" Delaney asked.

He sighed and said. "I know who almost poisoned you."

"Who?"

"My twin sister Waverley."

"Waverley is your twin?" Neville asked shocked.

Neville never would've expected it. They didn't share a last name Waverley's last name was Harlow while Wesley's was Perrin.

They didn't look a bit a like or at least noticeable. Wesley had dark black hair with the same blue eyes as Neville. While Waverley had green eyes and blue-blonde hair. They were as opposite as Padma and Parvati probably even more.

Wes nodded and said. "She's always fancied you Neville."

"I know but I never thought she would do something like this," Neville said.

"She sees Delaney as competition so she figured out if Delaney was avoiding you that you would find comfort in her."

"I did but it wasn't the same," Neville smiled at Delaney, taking her hand briefly.

That caused Delaney to blush.

"I only asked you to the ball so Neville wouldn't ask you and I used that potion on you after the ball. I wouldn't have done any of this if she didn't cast multiple loyalty spells on me."

Delaney and Neville looked flabbergasted at him.

"I can understand if you don't want to associate with me anymore, Delaney," he said, starting to walk away.

"Wes, stop right there. I can't hold a grudge against you, it was all those spells she put on."

Wesley nodded in thanks.

Waverley ended up being expelled for almost poisoning Delaney and using the loyalty spells on her brother. Neville and Delaney were back to being themselves meaning unintentionally flirting with each other ever chance they got and always holding hands.

* * *

 Neville was tending the plants down by the lake a few days later when Delaney ran over.

"Hey Laney," he greeted, his best friend smiling.

She grinned back and said. "Hey Nev."

"So, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you want to go to Hogsmeade with me, everybody else seems to be busy," Delaney suggested, shyly twirling a hair around her finger and continuing. "Unless you're too busy with the plants," she said turning away.

Neville reached for her hand to pull her close he succeeded in that but being his usual clumsy self he stumbled and she ended up on top him.

"You okay?" Delaney asked.

Neville nodded and said. "I'm fine, but you should already know I'm never too busy for you, Lo- I mean Laney," he said, blushing beet red.

Delaney started to blush.

"A flower for my flower," Neville said, suddenly picking up a flower and putting it behind Delaney's right ear knowing all too well what that meant in the muggle South Pacific but he wondered if Delaney did.

"Thanks, Nev," she smiled, her hazel eyes twinkling.

"Merlin, I just wish I had the courage to kiss you right now," Neville thought, his eyes briefly lingering on her lips as he brushed a stray hair out of her face.

"You ready to go?" she asked, standing up a blush as red as Neville's on her face.

Neville nodded, smiled at her blush, stood up, linked their hands and they walked down to Hogsmeade.

"You mind if we go to the bookshop?" Delaney asked.

Neville shook his head and said. "Not at all, can we go to the Herbology shop next?"

"Deal," Delaney smiled.

They walked into the bookshop. Neville loved watching Delaney in her element. She was quite adorable. The book shop owner was glancing knowingly at the two Hogwarts students.

"You really like this girl, don't you?" he asked Neville.

Neville turned to the bookshop owner and said. "No, she's just my best friend." he said, carding his hand through his blond hair.

Before he could respond Delaney walked up to the counter and paid for her books. The two of them left the bookstore.

Next they went to the Herbology store. Now it was time for Delaney to watch Neville in his element. The shop owner was giving her the same exact look that the bookshop owner had given Neville but before she could even bring it up Neville was finished and paid for his purchases.

"I'm craving some butterbeer, let's go to The Three Broomsticks," Delaney said.

"Anything you want."

The two of them walked to the Three Broomsticks and sat down.

"I can't wait to start these books," Delaney exclaimed.

Neville smirked at her. He had always loved that she was a bookworm. The two friends began talking and chatting or more like flirting actually. To outsiders they would seem like they're a couple but they're not. Delaney shivered as they left the warm restaurant.

"You want my scarf?" Neville asked.

Delaney shook her head and said. "I'm fine, Nev." she said shivering.

"I don't want you to catch a cold," he said wrapping his Gryffindor scarf around her, tightly.

Delaney sighed not bothering to argue with him it's his Gryffindor chivalry.

"Better?"

"Much."

He kissed her forehead quickly and glanced at her lips. They walked back to Hogwarts.

Neville practically danced into the dormitory much to the confusion of Seamus, Ron and Dean but a smirking Harry. He threw himself on his four-poster bed grinning.

"I take it you had a great day with Delaney?" Harry asked, still smirking at his obviously lovesick god-brother.

"I did."

"That's good, what did you guys do?"

Neville grinned widely as he recited his whole day with Delaney.

"I'm glad you had a good day with her and I'm guessing you let Delaney borrow your scarf," Harry said.

Neville nodded.


	15. Surprise Visitor and Kisses

It was now time for the third task. It was a maze. Delaney noticed a tall ginger flirting with the only female champion Fleur Delacour. He was obviously a Weasley but she hadn't met him personally yet.

"Delaney, sweetie. This is our eldest Bill." Molly introduced proudly.

"Nice to meet you, Bill."

"You too, so you've been staying with my family for almost two years now?"

Delaney nodded and said. "Yes, I really enjoy it."

Before Bill could respond the task started. Fleur appeared first and then Viktor. Harry appeared with Cedric. The next few moments were all a blur. Cedric was dead. Delaney had talked to him a little since they were in the same house. She wasn't exactly devastated though. This was the start of the Second Wizarding War. Her dad was an auror maybe they would transfer him over.

* * *

 It was now a few days into summer. Neville and Delaney were lying in the grass by the Weasleys.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

Neville nodded and said. "It is, but not as beautiful as you."

"That's really cheesy, Nev," Delaney giggled, her hazel eyes sparkling in amusement at her best friend's attempt at flirting.

"But it's true."

Delaney blushed and subconsciously linked their hands again. Neville couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

"It's time for lunch, kids!" Molly yelled.

Neville and Delaney walked into the Burrow still hand in hand.

"Delaney!" A voice exclaimed.

That shocked Delaney so much that she dropped Neville's hand and turned to the voice. It was Tyler, Zach's older brother.

"Ty?" She asked surprised.

She hadn't seen him since her first day of school when she was eleven.

"Yes, it's me."

"It's nice to see you again, what are you doing here?"

He didn't reply he just gestured towards the redheaded man sitting next to him. Delaney looked up at the redheaded man it was the second eldest Weasley that she hasn't met yet.

"This is Charlie," He introduced.

"Oh, nice to meet you."

"You too, so you've been staying here for about two years now?"

Delaney nodded.

"Well, that answers my question," Tyler said.

Delaney observed the two men. They were sitting rather close together practically thigh to thigh.

"Everything okay, Laney?" Neville asked, re-linking their hands. He loved holding her hand he couldn't go a minute without her hand in his.

Tyler glanced at Delaney and said. "I'm bi."

"You are?" Delaney asked.

"Yes, why do you think I left the minute I graduated from school?"

Delaney shrugged and said. "Does your family know?"

"I told my parents but Kennedy and Zach have no idea. Although Zach has his own things to deal with," Ty said.

"What happened to Zach?" Delaney asked, worriedly.

"I've already said too much."

Delaney nodded and asked. "So, how did you two meet?"

Charlie told them the story. It was quite the adorable story. It was a few hours later.

"So, how long is it going to take you to make a move on Delaney?" Tyler teased Neville.

He always knew Neville had a crush on Delaney despite them being young when they first met.

"I don't think Delaney could like me like that," Neville sighed.

Tyler patted the boy's back and said. "I highly doubt that, I know what that flower behind her ear means and I'm pretty sure she does too and I know she wouldn't lead you on like that."

"So, you're saying I should get up my Gryffindor courage and tell her how I feel?"

"Precisely but if you hurt her I swear I'll hurt you. She's as much my sister as Kennedy is."

Neville nodded and said. "I would be surprised if you didn't."

"We understand each other."

Neville nodded and rushed out of the house to tell Delaney how he felt about her. He found her watching a pick-up Qudditch game. He linked their hands.

"Hey Nev." she smiled at him, brightly.

He didn't respond he just cupped her cheek in his free hand sweetly.

"What are you doing?" Delaney asked.

"Something I should've done a while ago."

"What's that?" Delaney grinned.

Neville didn't respond he just leaned in and kissed her. She wasn't at all shocked at the kiss so she happily kissed him back. His heart leapt in his chest at her response. She fancied him back. He could just dance.

"Merlin, I've wanted to do that since I was twelve," Neville smiled pulling away from Delaney.

"And I've been dreaming about this moment since I was twelve."

"I guess the next question is will you be my girlfriend?" Neville grinned, happily at her.

Delaney didn't respond she just pulled Neville into another kiss.

"I take it that's a yes."

"Of course it is my Gryffindor lion. Besides I've been practically taken since you gave me this flower but you just needed to pluck up your Gryffindor courage and snog me," Delaney said, playfully.

Neville smiled and said. "Okay, my sweet Hufflepuff."


	16. Long Time No See

Delaney's dad was transferred to the Ministry of Magic. She could stay at Hogwarts. Her dad brought a certain someone along with him.

"Zach?" Delaney asked.

"Lane?"

The two fifteen-year-olds shared a quick hug.

"Nice to see you again, mate," Neville smiled at their mutual friend.

"You too, so how long have you two been together?" Zach smirked, noticing their linked hands

"Depends if you want to count when Neville gave me this flower," Delaney said touching the flower in her hair and continuing. "Or just when we kissed. He gave me this flower back in March or so but we barely kissed about a week ago."

"Either way, it's about time."

Neville smiled and said. "I owe it to your brother, he encouraged me to tell her how I felt."

"You've seen my brother?"

Delaney nodded and said. "Yes, he's friends with the Weasley's second eldest son, Charlie."

"Okay."

Delaney was sitting between her boyfriend and their best friend. Neville had his arm around her.

"So, Tyler mentioned that you've been dealing with something."

Zach sighed and said. "I found out that I was adopted."

"You're adopted?"

Zach nodded and said. "I've known for the past two years."

"Why haven't you told me?" Delaney asked, sounding hurt.

"I never found the chance."

Delaney nodded.

"You know I always knew you two would end up together but at a point in time I did have a minuscule crush on Delaney but I knew by then her heart had already been stolen by you. Though I wouldn't stand a chance with her anyway."

"Why do you say that, Zach?" Neville asked.

"I'm just a lowly squib. I have so much competition in wizards."

"Zach, you're a great guy. Don't say that."

He sighed again and said. "Although, I now understand why Delaney developed a crush on Brayden."

Neville turned to his girlfriend and asked. "Who's Brayden?"

"He was a guy I was infatuated with for most of my second year. Though it didn't turn out well." Delaney blushed slightly.

Neville stiffened and said. "How so?"

"At one of our dances I kept asking him to dance but he never gave me the time of day."

"I'm guessing you didn't tell me because you knew I would somehow find a way to come over there and beat him up," Neville smirked.

"Precisely, Nev," Delaney giggled.

Neville kissed her cheek and asked. "So, do you know anything about your biological parents?"

"All I know is that I was sent to America when I just over a year because my mom was killed and there was no father on my birth certificate," Zach replied.

"Who was your mum?"

"Marlene McKinnon," He answered.

Neville swore he's heard that name before. He thinks she was friends with his mum.

It was a few days later.

"Mum?" Neville asked.

"Yes, sweetie."

"Did you know someone named Marlene McKinnon in school?"

Alice nodded and said. "Yes, I did. Why do you ask?"

"Zach claims she was his mum."

Alice nodded and said. "You know I always suspected that Zach was adopted but I never brought it up."

"Alright, would you happen to know who his biological father might be?"

"The only guy she dated on and off was Sirius. So it could be possible that he's the father. Although, Marlene was in my year and Sirius was about two years below us."

Neville nodded. Now that his mum had mentioned that he could see the resemblances between the father and son.

They went to Saint Mungos a few days later.

"Why are we here again?" Zach asked, nervously.

"We're getting you a blood test to see who your father is," Alice informed her son's best friend.

Zach nodded and looked hesitantly at Neville and Delaney. But of course they were too wrapped up in each other.

"Zachary Gilman!" The healer called.

Zach got up and the rest of them followed him for the blood test. Zach was nervous.

"Hold out your arm, Mr. Gilman."

Zach tensed. He had always been afraid of needles. He took a deep breath as the nurse took his blood.


	17. Father Meet Son

It was a few days later they had found out the results.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked, confused.

"I'm confused as you are, Padfoot," Harry and Remus said in unison.

Alice, Delaney, Neville and Zach walked in.

"You're the guy from the photo that Neville sleeps with under his pillow!" Harry exclaimed looking at Zach.

Neville blushed as Delaney giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm Zach," He said, glancing at the occupants of the table.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"What's this about, Alice?" Sirius asked.

"Zach is our old friend Marlene's son."

Sirius blanched and looked closer at Zach. He definitely looked more like Marlene but there was no question that who he inherited his grey eyes from.

"He's your son, Sirius," Alice said.

"When's your birthday, Zach?" Sirius asked.

"April 23rd."

Sirius nodded and said. "I suppose you were conceived the last time I saw your mother in July 1979. We had always been on and off even at Hogwarts especially after she graduated. We were both free spirits and didn't want to be tied down."

"I don't remember much about her, I was only with her for a year and a half when she was killed."

Sirius smiled at his son and said. "I can tell you so much about her."

"Okay."

"You've been in America all these years?"

Zach nodded and said. "I was raised by this great American family, the Gilmans, They had a son who is seven and a half years older than me and a daughter who was two years older than me."

"Where does Delaney come into this?" Harry asked curiously.

Delaney smiled, stepped forward and said. "I started muggle school late when I was five and the class bully Dimitri was picking on me and Zach bravely defended me. It turns out we were neighbors as well."

"I guess father like son."

Remus and Harry chuckled to themselves.

"Okay, maybe I wasn't exactly the defending type since I did bully Snape," Sirius admitted, sheepishly.

"Snape?" Zach asked, confused.

"He teaches Potions at Hogwarts, Zach," Delaney said as Neville shuddered slightly next to her and she patted his hand.

Zach nodded.

"What's your Wizarding school like?" Sirius asked interested.

Zach tugged at his collar nervously everyone noticed except for Sirius. Only Delaney and Neville knew the reason Zach was nervous.

"What's wrong, Zach?" Remus asked the boy gently.

"I don't go to Wizarding school, actually."

"Why?"

"I'm a squib," He muttered softly, so only that Neville and Delaney could hear.

"What's that, Zach?" Alice asked.

"I'm a squib," He said tearfully, looking up at his father.

Before Sirius could respond there was a muffled outburst from a talking picture. "What an abomination, a squib in the family!"

"Oh, meet your grandmother," Sirius smirked, walking over and uncovering the picture.

Zach looked over at the picture of the formidable woman and shuddered.

"I don't blame you for your reaction, Zach, She was worse when she was alive."

"Do you think I'm an abomination?" Zach asked.

Sirius didn't respond he just hugged his son and said. "I don't think you're an abomination, she said that about me countless times while I was in school until I ran away to Harry's dad's house."

"You ran away?"

Sirius nodded glumly. This is when the rest of the occupants of the room dispersed so Zach could find out more about his mum.

Delaney and Neville sat down on the couch.

"Well, bringing together a family sure takes a lot out of you," Delaney giggled, lying down with her head in Neville's lap.

"It sure does," Neville smiled down at her.


	18. Zach's First Day

It was now time to board the train. Zach got special permission to board the train with his friends and god-brother despite being a squib.

"Wow," Zach said in amazement.

Delaney giggled at their best friend and asked. "Was I the same way?"

"Exactly the same, love. It must be an American thing," Neville chuckled, kissing the side of her head right before she playfully shoved him.

"Oof!" Zach exclaimed as he ran into someone.

"Watch where you're going, first year!" A familiar voice said.

"Sorry," Zach apologized wiping off his clothes.

"Oh, so you're with them. I suggest you make better friends first year," Malfoy sneered at Neville and Delaney before he walked away.

"So, that was interesting meeting with my cousin," Zach said, sarcastically.

"Cousin?" Delaney asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately. I also have another cousin named Dora. She's an auror like your parents and your dad," Zach said.

Delaney and Neville nodded as they reached the compartment.

"Everyone this is our friend Zach!" Neville introduced, confidently holding Delaney's hand.

"He's also my god-brother," Harry said, sitting down next to Hermione.

"So, you're Sirius' son?" Hermione asked Zach.

"Yes, I am."

"I didn't know he had a son."

Zach nodded and said. "I didn't know he was my father until this summer."

Hermione nodded and asked. "So, have you been sorted?"

Zach rubbed his neck nervously and said. "Actually, I'm a squib. I just wanted to see Hogwarts."

"Okay."

There was a couple minute silence.

"How long have you two been together?" Hermione asked, glancing over at Neville and Delaney.

"It depends Neville gave me this flower back in March or when he kissed me last month."

They continued talking. They reached Hogsmeade station and took the carriages to Hogwarts.

"Wow, this is Hogwarts!" Zach exclaimed in awe.

"Yes, this is Hogwarts, Zach," Luna said, serenely.

They really got along they talked all through out the trip. The group walked into the Great Hall.

"Do you want to sit with me, Zach?" Luna asked.

Zach nodded. He sat at the Ravenclaw table. Dumbledore knew he was staying. They had a new Defense teacher her name was Dolores Umbridge.

"Who's common room are you going to stay in?"

"Actually, I'm staying somewhere called the Room of Requirement," Zach said.

"I know where that is, I've seen it on the Marauder's Map," Harry said.

Zach nodded at the mention of their father's map and said. "Okay."

The two boys walked off towards the Room of Requirement. Neville walked Delaney to the Hufflepuff common room.

"Until tomorrow, my sweet badger," Neville said, kissing Delaney quickly.

"Goodnight, my Gryffindor lion."

They parted ways. Delaney walked in the common room.

The next morning Delaney got up and changed into her uniform and walked out of the common room. Neville was waiting for her.

"Morning, love," He greeted kissing her cheek.

"Morning Nev."

The couple walked down to the Great Hall.

"Are you going to sit at the Hufflepuff or Gryffindor table?" Neville asked.

Delaney thought for a moment and said. "I'll sit with you."

Neville smiled and led her to the Gryffindor table.

"Morning mate," Seamus greeted his dorm mate and his girlfriend.

"Morning," Neville said sitting down next to Delaney.

Seamus turned to Delaney and asked. "How was your summer?"

"Good, how about yours Shay?" Delaney asked her Irish friend.

Before Seamus could respond Harry and Zach ran in.

"I'm pretty sure they just played a prank," Hermione said with a groan.

Delaney knew Zach wasn't much of a prankster but maybe when he's with his father's best friend's son he is.

The two of them sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Here are you timetables, Mr. Potter, Ms. Romero, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Thomas and Mr. Finnigan," McGonagall said, handing out the timetables.

"What about me, Professor?" Zach asked.

"Well, we hired a tutor for you Mr. Black," she told him.

Zach nodded and McGonagall walked away.

"So, what do you have first?" Neville asked Delaney.

"Potions," Delaney frowned.

Zach and Harry started to laugh.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked sternly looking between her best friend and his god brother.

"Snape was our first victim."

"Of course he was."

Before someone could respond Snape walked up to the group.

"Mr. Potter, I assume you're the culprit of this prank and your new friend as well."

"Yes."

Snape looked closer at Zach and blanched even more. He was his second worst enemies spawn. Though he looked more like his mum. After that scene Delaney walked off to Potions. Neville couldn't help but watch her walk away. He had Transfiguration. Zach went off towards the Room of Requirement with his tutor.

Thanks for all the reads, reviews, follows and favorites.


	19. Scars

It was the first Defense lesson.

"We aren't going to use spells?" Harry asked.

"This is all you need."

"So, what are we supposed to do throw the book at Voldemort when he attacks us." Hermione said.

"Let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain Dark Wizard is at large once again. This is a lie." She said.

"It's not a lie! I saw him. I fought him." Harry said.

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" Umbridge shouted.

"So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead OF HIS OWN ACCORD." Harry said his voice rising.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." Umbridge said.

"It was murder! Voldemort killed him! You must know!" he yelled angrily.

"Enough!" she shouted.

"It was a murder!" Delaney said defending her friend's memory.

"If you say another word, Ms. Romero you'll get detention."

Delaney shrugged nonchalantly and said. "Word."

"Detention!"

Delaney sat down next to Neville again.

"Well, I can't say this is my first time getting detention," Delaney chuckled.

Neville glanced at his girlfriend curiously he's always known her as a great student.

"It was my first year for passing notes and copying homework."

Neville nodded. Neither one of them had a clue what Delaney was going to be subjected to for her detention.

It was a few days later Delaney had just gotten out of her detention. She thought having to be quiet for half an hour was tough but in this detention she had to write with her own blood subsequently leaving painful scars on her wrist. She softly cried herself to sleep no one heard her since she cast a silencing spell.

The next morning, she got up. Neville and Zach were waiting for her outside of the Hufflepuff common room.

"Morning love," Neville smiled, kissing her cheek in greeting.

"Morning," She said, despondently

Neville looked at his girlfriend and asked. "Have you been crying?"

"No, I'm fine," Delaney insisted.

"Laney, you know we both know you better than that," Neville said, reaching for his girlfriend's hand sweetly.

Delaney didn't respond she just started walk to the Great Hall. That same sinking feeling that he was feeling last year when Delaney was almost poisoned was back. Zach and Neville glanced at each other confused.

"She had detention last night didn't she?" Zach asked.

Neville nodded and said. "Yes, she did."

"Maybe it's something to deal with her detention."

"Possibly."

The two confused boys walked to the Great Hall. They would find out what's wrong with Delaney if it's the last thing they'll do.

"Sue?" Neville asked Susan.

"Yes, Neville?"

"Did you see Delaney after her detention last night?"

Sue shook her head and said, "No, I didn't but I know she cast a silencing spell on her bed."

"I also noticed she had been crying since she had dried tears on her cheeks," Neville said worriedly.

Sue nodded.

The three some cornered Delaney after dinner.

"Laney, please tell us what's wrong we've been worried all day," Neville said, gently.

Delaney glanced at her boyfriend, their best friend and her best female friend.

"Does it have to deal with your detention last night?" Neville asked.

Delaney just nodded as she teared up and Neville pulled her into his arms.

"How about we go to the Room of Requirement and you'll tell us?" Zach suggested.

Delaney nodded still wrapped in Neville's embrace. The four of them walked to the Room of Requirement. Delaney situated herself between Neville and Zach her head on Neville's lap and her feet on Zach's lap.

"So, what happened during your detention?" Neville asked gazing down at Delaney lovingly.

"Sue?"

"Yes?"

"Pull up the left sleeve of my robe, will you?" Delaney asked her.

Sue nodded and pulled up the left sleeve of her best friend's robe and gasped.

"What is it, Susan?" Neville asked concerned.

Susan shook her head she couldn't believe she had to see that. Delaney brought up her wrist to Neville's eye level.

"Are those from your detention, love?" Neville asked.

Delaney nodded.

"That vile toad used a blood quill on my precious Laney, how dare she!" Neville exclaimed angrily clenching his fist. He could just hex this woman for doing this to his sweet Laney.

Delaney couldn't help but blush at the way Neville referred to her. Neville rested a pillow under Delaney's head and got up and started to pace.

"That's horrible, you had to write with your own blood?" Zach asked.

Delaney nodded tearing up again.

"Let me take you the hospital wing, love," Neville said, urgently pacing the floor.

"Okay, but in the morning. I'm quite worn out," Delaney said.

"If you insist," Neville sighed reluctantly, sitting down next to her again but he still hadn't calmed down his usual soft blue eyes still blazing with anger.

Delaney sat up and started to rub his back his anger slowly fading at his girlfriend's touch.

The four of them continued talking until they fell asleep.


	20. Sacked

Neville was the first to wake up the next morning. He gazed lovingly down at his sleeping girlfriend. She looked so peaceful then he looked down at her exposed wrist and remembered why they were here.

"You love her a lot, don't you Neville?"

Neville turned to their best friend Zach and said. "I would do anything for Delaney and then some. She means the world to me."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear but if you do hurt her I will find a way to hurt you." Zach threatened.

"If I'm foolish enough to hurt her I'll gladly give you that opportunity. Tyler threatened me as well."

Zach nodded as Delaney woke up.

"Morning Nev," Delaney smiled up at Neville.

"Morning love," Neville said kissing her temple, softly.

Delaney sat up and greeted Zach.

"You ready to go to the hospital wing?" Neville asked standing up from the couch.

Delaney nodded, Neville took her opposite hand and they left the Room of Requirement.

The couple walked towards the Hospital Wing.

"What can I do for you?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

Delaney pulled up her sleeve and the matron gasped in horror just like Susan had.

"Is there anything to help the pain?"

Madame Pomfrey nodded and started to fuss over the girl.

"Who made you use a blood quill?" She asked.

"Umbridge," Delaney answered, instantly.

"That vile woman, I don't know why Dumbledore hired her in the first place."

Neville nodded in agreement. Madame Pomfrey continued to fuss over Delaney. After a few more minutes they left the hospital wing.

"We should report this to your head of house," Neville said, taking her opposite hand.

Delaney nodded in agreement.

The couple went to go find Professor Sprout. She was in the greenhouses.

"Professor," Neville said urgently.

"Oh, hello Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Romero. What can I do for you?" She asked wiping her hands on her apron.

"Love, show her your wrist," Neville instructed his girlfriend, gently.

Delaney pushed up her left sleeve and showed her the scars from the blood quill.

"Who made you use a blood quill, Ms. Romero?" Professor Sprout asked her brow furrowing.

"Umbridge, I had detention with her a few nights ago."

"That vile woman, we have to report this to McGonagall," She said.

The two students nodded as they followed the angry Herbology teacher.

As they reached McGonagall's office they heard arguing. Professor Sprout knocked on the door ignoring the arguing.

"Come in." McGonagall's frustrated voice said.

The three of them walked in. Delaney and Neville noticed Sirius, Remus and Harry were there too.

"What's wrong, Pomona?" McGonagall asked noticing her angry friend and colleague.

"Ms. Romero please show her your blood quill scars," Professor Sprout instructed, gently.

Delaney pushed up her left sleeve and showed McGonagall. She frowned in response.

"I had detention for the same reason that Harry got detention," Delaney said.

McGonagall rubbed her brow in frustration and said. "This is the bloody ministry's fault."

"So, are you going to sack her?" Sirius asked.

McGonagall nodded and said. "Yes, Mr. Black but the question is who will replace her?"

"I could," Sirius suggested.

Harry and Remus laughed and said. "I doubt Snape would like that."

Sirius shrugged in response to his best friend and godson's remark. They sacked her by the end the month. She was replaced by a beautiful woman with chestnut brown hair and the most peculiar violet eyes. Her name was Rowan Summers. Needless to say, most of the guys fourth year and above fancied her.


	21. Ms. Summers

It was one day after a Defense lesson.

"Merlin, she's gorgeous," Ron sighed, dreamily as they walked out of class.

"I wonder if she has any younger sisters," Seamus wondered, hopefully.

"If she does have siblings they're probably not that young," Dean said, logically.

Seamus' and Ron's faces fell. Neville and Harry laughed at their dorm mates disappointed expressions.

"What about you two, don't you find her attractive?" Seamus asked turning towards Neville and Harry.

"I mean she's attractive but not my type," Neville answered first.

"Oh, we forget that you're whipped," Seamus smirked at Neville.

Neville couldn't help but blush as Delaney linked their hands.

"Hey Nev," she smiled.

"Hey love," he smiled, brushing his lips against her cheek briefly.

"So, what were you boys talking about?"

Seamus and Ron began cracking up.

"They were talking about how attractive Ms. Summers is," Harry informed his god- brother's girlfriend.

"Yeah, she is quite pretty isn't she," Delaney said.

"Not as pretty as you," Neville smiled at her.

"You're whipped," Seamus laughed, cracking an imaginary whip.

Neville didn't care if everyone knew he was wrapped around Delaney's finger because he knew he was.

* * *

A few days later Neville and Delaney were in the Room of Requirement visiting Zach. Delaney was wrapped in Neville's arms she was drawing haphazardly on Neville's shirt with her finger.

"That tickles, love," Neville chuckled, his chest rumbling under her.

Delaney smiled up at her boyfriend sweetly as he kissed her forehead.

"You two are so cute," Zach smiled at his two best friends as he sat down next to them.

"So, what about you do you have any romantic prospects?" Delaney asked Zach.

He blushed in response and said. "I kind of fancy Susan."

"As in my best female friend?" Delaney asked.

Zach nodded.

"I think you two would be cute together," Delaney smiled.

"Not as cute as us though," Neville grinned down at Delaney, lovingly.

Zach smiled again and said, "I think the new professor would be a good match for my dad."

"You think so?"

Zach nodded and said."Yes, maybe I can set them up soon."

The couple nodded.

"You know I just remembered something."

"What's that?"

"A promise that you two made when we were younger."

"What promise was that?"

"A marriage promise."

*****

_Flashback March 1988 - Gilman's Backyard_

_The three seven-year-olds were playing 'wedding' with Zach's nine-year-old sister Kennedy. Delaney was the 'bride' and Neville was the 'groom'. Zach was the 'best man'. It was quite adorable if you ask the Longbottom parents, Gilman parents and Delaney's dad._

_"You may kiss the bride."_

_Delaney and Neville glanced at each other shyly like seven-year-olds usually do. Neville briefly kissed Delaney's cheek._

_"I guess that's fine," Kennedy said._

_The two seven-year-olds were now 'married'._

_"You know that was actually kind of fun," Neville stated, shyly glancing at Delaney._

_"Yeah, it was," Delaney admitted, equally as shyly._

_Neville linked their hands innocently and said. "I promise that will become real when we're older."_

_End of flas_ hback

"Why don't I remember that?" Neville asked confused.

"Because you have a bad memory, Nev," Delaney giggled.

Neville grinned at her and started to tickle his girlfriend.

"Stop it, Nev," Delaney giggled, trying to push her boyfriend away but to no avail.

Neville loved to hear his girlfriend laugh. He could listen to it forever if he had the chance. Zach helped him tickle her.

"That's enough, boys." Delaney giggled.

The boys stopped tickling their best friend and girlfriend respectively.

 


	22. Set Ups

It was now a Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas holidays. Harry and Zach had talked their dad and godfather into meeting the new Defense teacher.

"Are you Sirius?" Ms. Summers asked.

Sirius turned to the woman. Zach didn't tell him she was this beautiful especially those violet eyes. 

"I guess not."

"No, I'm Sirius." He said smiling at her.

She smiled shyly at him and said. "I'm Rowan Summers."

"That's a beautiful name." Sirius charmed.

She blushed. She wasn't usually like this but she's never seen a guy as gorgeous as Sirius. She was usually very confident.

"So, did you go to Hogwarts?"

Rowan nodded and said. "Yes, I was a Ravenclaw. I graduated in 1979. Though I'm a year older then all my classmates since I was born in 1961."

"So, you could say I'm robbing the cradle." Sirius smirked at her.

Rowan smirked back at him. They continued talking. 

"How's it going?" Zach asked walking in with Susan. Sirius couldn't help but notice Zach was holding her hand. Neville and Delaney followed them in also holding hands.

"It's going well, son." Sirius smiled at his son.

"He's your son?" Ms. Summers asked.

Sirius nodded and said, "Yes, he is."

"I've never seen you in class." She said confused.

"I'm a squib."

She nodded and said "My youngest sister Hazel is also a squib."

"So, did your parents to name all your siblings after trees?" Sirius asked.

Rowan nodded and said "Yes, they did."

Before Sirius could respond Harry walked in with Ron and Hermione.

"How's the date going?" Harry asked.

"Good, pup." Sirius smiled at his godson.

Rowan looked confused between one of her best students and her date.

"Harry is my godson." Sirius noticing Rowan's expression.

Rowan nodded. After the meeting Rowan and Sirius decided to meet again. 

*****

It was now time for Zach to meet his other cousin Dora and her parents. To say he was nervous would be an understatement he was terrified. Neville and Delaney were there to support him.

"What if they don't like me?" Zach fretted.

"Zach, I'm sure they'll love you." Delaney assured her best friend.

He shook his head and asked, "What if they don't accept the fact that I'm a squib?"

"I'm sure they will, Zach," Neville assured his friend.

"That's easy for you to say, you're a pureblood," He snapped.

Only Delaney knew that everyone in Neville's family besides Alice and Frank thought he was a squib when he was younger and how insecure Neville was about how he might be a squib.

"I'm sorry, I snapped," Zach apologized to his two friends.

Delaney hugged him and said. "We understand you must be nervous."

"That's no excuse to snap at you."

"I suppose you got my temper," Sirius smirked at his son as he walked in.

Before one of them could respond they heard a knock on the door. Zach froze.

"I suppose that's them."

The three fifteen-year-olds followed Sirius to the kitchen. 

"Zach, this is your cousin Nymphadora." Sirius smirked at the youngest of the trio who had pink hair.

She huffed in response and said, "If you call me that, I'll hex you."

"Call her Dora then." Sirius said.

"It's nice to meet you." Dora smiled.

"You too."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Sirius has bragged about you a lot. I'm your Aunt Andromeda or Andie and this is your Uncle Ted." Andromeda or Andie, Dora's mum greeted.

"You too, Aunt Andie. These are my two best friends, Neville Longbottom and Delaney Romero." Zach smiled.

Delaney felt Neville slightly flinch next to her she shot him a confused look.

"I'll explain later, love," He murmured to her.

Delaney nodded.

"It's nice to meet all of you."' Andie said coolly.

The group sat down on the couch. 

"So, how old are you?" Dora asked Zach.

"I'm fifteen, I'll be sixteen in April though."

Dora nodded and then turned to Neville and Delaney and said, "Your mum and dad are aurors aren't they and your dad is an auror too."

Delaney and Neville nodded.

"Are you two the same age as my cousin?"

Neville nodded and said. "Yes, but he's the oldest of our trio since my birthday isn't until July and Delaney's isn't until August."

Dora nodded and asked,"You two go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"What houses are you two in?"

"I'm a Gryffindor," Neville answered.

"I didn't come to Hogwarts until my third year but I was promptly sorted into Hufflepuff." Delaney smiled.

"Is that why you wear a necklace with the Hufflepuff emblem?" Ted asked her.

Delaney shook her head and said, "Not exactly, Neville bought it for me when we were nine to remember him by."

"Remember him by?"

"Let me explain, I've known Zach since we were five. We met Neville when we were seven. We became close until his parents were transferred back to the Ministry of Magic. I kept in touch with Neville through letters until our third year and I was accepted into an exchange program at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts doesn't usually accept exchange students especially ones out of the country." Andie said surprised.

"I was surprised too but my teacher Mr. Armiger is distantly related to McGonagall so he wore her down and she finally agreed." Delaney smiled.

Everyone nodded.

"I was placed with the Weasleys for the program but they stayed a few extra days in Egypt so I had to stay here for a few days. Within in an hour or so I was reunited with Neville after four years of not seeing him."

Neville smiled and said, "I can remember how happy I was to see you. I had missed you terribly. I had fancied you since the year before though Ron said I should just forget you because I would never see you again."

"Ron said that?" Delaney asked.

Neville nodded and said, "But of course my feelings for you never faded."

Delaney smiled and kissed his cheek sweetly.

"Are they always like that?" Tonks asked smiling at the couple.

Zach nodded and said, "Yes, they are. It's almost sickening."

"Shut it, Zach Attack." Delaney said sticking her tongue out at Zach playfully.

Zach couldn't help but blush at the nickname as Tonks asked "Zach Attack?"

"She hasn't called me that since we were thirteen. Actually the last time she called me that was when she left."

Dora nodded and asked, "So, do you go to Hogwarts too?"

"You can say that but not really." Zach said glancing at his friends and father nervously.

"What's wrong?" Andromeda asked.

"I'm a squib." Zach whispered.

"What was that, Zach?" Dora asked.

"I'm a squib." He repeated.


	23. Break Up

Dora got up, hugged her cousin and assured him, "That doesn't matter, Zach."

"It doesn't?"

"No, it doesn't."

Sirius smiled and said, "Well on that note, we should eat."

Everyone nodded in agreement and they went to eat.

"You know I was a Hufflepuff too, Delaney." Dora said.

Delaney glanced at the older girl and asked, "You were?"

"I was."

"That's cool. Neville always thought I would be a Hufflepuff." Delaney smiled at her boyfriend.

"I've noticed those scars on your wrist, where are they from?" Andie asked gently.

Delaney shuddered slightly at the memory and said, "I got detention earlier this year and the teacher made me use a blood quill."

"Those things were outlawed ages ago." Andie said.

"What did you get detention, you don't seem like much of a troublemaker?"

Delaney nodded and said, "I'm usually not but our old professor just pushed the wrong button."

Before anyone could respond there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked confused.

"I suppose I'll get that," Sirius said.

"Alright."

Sirius got up and answered the door. It turned out to be Ms. Summers.

"Ro, what are you doing here?" Sirius asked his girlfriend gently.

The usually calm professor said, "My family is dead, bloody death eaters set their house on fire."

Sirius pulled his girlfriend into a hug as he tensed. Over his shoulder she saw Andromeda who was almost the spitting image of the main death eater that caused the death of her family also known as Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You didn't tell me you were related to her!" She exclaimed glaring at Andie over Sirius' shoulder.

"Ro." He said trying to reason with his already ticked off girlfriend.

"I don't want to hear it! We're over!"She exclaimed.

Sirius looked hurt. He had a feeling she would react this way when she found out he was related to death eaters. Ms. Summers left in a huff. He was going to tell her later on in their relationship. They'd been together for almost a month now it was too soon but the relationship was now over. He really liked her.

"Well, this is awkward."

"I suddenly don't have an appetite." Sirius sighed leaving the room.

The rest of the occupants said their goodbyes to Andie, Ted and Dora. The three kids walked to the living room.

"Maybe I should go check on him." Zach said.

Before either one of them could respond Remus walked in from work. He was uncharacteristically happy. It's like the two men switched personalities for the time being or something.

"Hey kids." He greeted.

"Hey Remus."

He glanced at his best friend's son and his two best friends and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"My dad and Professor Summers broke up." Zach said.

Remus blinked in surprise and asked, "What happen?"

"She found out I was related to death eaters." Sirius sighed.

Remus nodded and went to go comfort his best friend.

"So, Nev. Why did you react that way to Andie?" Delaney asked.

He sighed he was sort of hoping that Delaney wouldn't remember how he reacted but he knew she wouldn't.

"You don't have to tell us, if you don't want to."

Neville shook his head and replied. "No, I'll tell you."

Flashback 1981-1984

_The Longbottoms had been told to go into hiding along with their friends the Potters since Voldemort was after their son. Frank's mother Augusta was their secret keeper. Even when the Potters were betrayed by their secret keeper Peter Pettigrew they decided to stay in hiding for safety until all the death eaters were caught. This is why Neville was quite awkward around girls besides his mum. The reason why he flinched when he saw Andromeda because she looked so much like Bellatrix and she was the main death eater that was after his parents for information._

_That also explains the reason why his parents jumped at the chance to be transferred to America. They would be safer despite Bellatrix being in Azkaban since Neville was three. They wouldn't have to worry about her anymore._

_End of Flashback_

As the flashback finished Neville was looking at his friends for their reaction.

"I'm sorry, Nev," Delaney said, hugging her boyfriend.

"Merlin, my family is messed up!" Zach exclaimed.

Delaney was still comforting Neville.

"You remember when I told you about the trio went to go save the stone in our first year?"

Delaney nodded.

"Well, I sort of stood up to them saying that Gryffindor was going to get in trouble again. Hermione promptly cast a body binding curse at me and I fell down."

"Were you hurt?"

"Not really."

Delaney nodded.


	24. The Department of Mysteries

It was now time to board the train to go back to Hogwarts. They sat in the same compartment as always. They reached Hogwarts. The term started. Delaney and Neville celebrated Valentine's Day together with Susan and Zach.

"Thanks for a great Valentine's Day, Nev," Delaney grinned at her boyfriend.

He grinned back and said. "You deserve it, love."

Delaney leaned into kiss Neville his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Oi, I should've known!" Harry exclaimed.

"I thought you had a date with Cho," Neville said, breaking away from Delaney reluctantly.

"That was a disaster."

Neville nodded and said. "If you don't mind, I want to continue snogging my girlfriend."

"Why don't you go find Hermione and snog her," Delaney smirked at Harry playfully before Neville could recapture her lips in a kiss.

Harry grumbled and said something like. "She's not my girlfriend." and walked away.

Delaney and Neville snogged passionately for a while and walked back to the castle.

It was now late June. Harry had a vision that Sirius was being attacked at the Ministry. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna we're going to help save him.

"Be safe, Nev," Delaney said.

"Okay."

Delaney started to walk away but before she could Neville pulled her by the hand and pressed his lips to hers passionately.

"Just in case I don't come back, I love you with all my heart and soul, Delaney Isabel Romero."

"I love you too, Neville Franklin Longbottom."

And with that they left to go save Sirius.

"I feel so guilty that I can't do anything to save him, he's my bloody father and I'm a bloody squib!" Zach exclaimed pacing the Room of Requirement.

"It's not your fault that you're a squib."

Zach said. "You must be really worried about Neville."

"I am, but he did tell me he loved me for the first time."

Zach smirked. "It's about time, I've known that for months."

"You have?"

Zach nodded. The two friends continued worrying about their friends. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

Ms. Summers walked in. Delaney was half expecting Zach to be mad at her for breaking Sirius' heart.

"Everyone's back!"

"Is my dad okay?"

She had a small smile on her face and said. "Yes, he is."

Zach breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is Neville okay?"

"He is."

Delaney also breathed a sigh of relief.

"They're in the hospital wing."

Delaney and Zach rushed to the hospital wing.

"Neville!" Delaney yelled running to Neville and throwing her arms around him.

Neville chuckled and said. "Watch the nose, love."

Delaney pulled away slightly to see her boyfriend's nose was broken and asked. "Who did this?"

"Bellatrix," he spat bitterly, circling his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

Delaney nodded leaning her head on his chest. Zach's reunion with his dad was just as emotional.

"I don't know what I would've done if something happened to you, dad. Especially if I couldn't do anything about it."

"Son, I wouldn't leave you after months of just knowing about you," Sirius said.

Zach nodded.

"And besides I wouldn't want to leave this world without making up with the beautiful Ms. Summers," Sirius smirked at the woman in the doorway.

"I was an idiot, Siri," Rowan said, walking in the Hospital Wing cautiously.

Sirius shook his shaggy head and replied. "I should've told you instead of you finding out that way especially right after your family was killed."

"So, you forgive me?"

Sirius smirked and said. "Come here and see how much I forgive you."

Rowan walked over to Sirius and he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Zach glanced over to his best friends who had eventually started snogging as well. If Susan was here he would be snogging her too.

"Geez, I can never escape people snogging," Harry groaned from his bed.

The two couples in question separated sheepishly. Rowan was leaning against Sirius and Delaney had her head on Neville's chest.

It was now the summer. Sirius, Alice and Frank finally decided to tell Neville and Harry about the prophecy right after their sixteenth birthdays.

"We need to tell you something," Sirius said, bluntly.

"What is it, Sirius?" Harry asked.

"There was a prophecy before you two were born," Alice said.

Harry and Neville looked at their godfather, godmother and parents respectively.

"It said that a boy would be born at the end of July will have the power to vanquish the dark lord," Frank said, paraphrasing.

"So, that's why I have all this baggage and the scar."

"Sadly."

Neville looked at his parents and asked surprised. "I could've been the boy-who-lived?"

"You wouldn't want to be in my position, Nev."

"Yes, you could've been the boy-who-lived, son," Frank said to his son.

Neville nodded still shocked. He wouldn't want to be Harry's position but it's surprising to know that he could've been. Susan's aunt died a few days later. Delaney and Zach helped her through it.

It was now time for everyone to board the train.

"Hey Nev," Delaney greeted her boyfriend, greeting him with a quick kiss on the cheek.

He gave her a tight smile in return. That threw her off guard especially when last term they were passionately snogging whenever they had the chance. She hopes its nothing she did.

It was about two weeks into term when Hermione came up to Delaney.

"Hey Hermione."

She sighed and asked. "Have you noticed any change in Neville?"

"I have, he hasn't really been affectionate with me lately."

Hermione nodded and said. "Yeah, Harry is being distant again. I wonder what's wrong with our boys, I've always cared about Harry so much."

Delaney nodded smirking to herself.

They were in the Room of Requirement a few weeks later with their respective boys.

"Harry! Tell me this instant what's wrong," Hermione demanded

"Nev, please tell what's going on. I'm worried about you," Delaney said, taking the softer approach with her boyfriend.

"I'm fine," Neville and Harry insisted.

"Neville, do I have to use your full name?" she asked. The only time she's used his full name was when they told each other they loved each other in June.

Neville glanced at his beloved girlfriend, saw the worry in her hazel eyes and caved. "I could've been the boy-who-lived."

"You could've?"

Neville nodded.

"Everyone told us about the prophecy."

"Prophecy?"

Harry nodded and started telling Hermione and Delaney about the prophecy.

"I've glad you told us what's wrong," Delaney smiled.

Neville nodded and smirked. "I kind of want to catch up on the snogging I've missed."

Delaney smirked back at her boyfriend as he pulled her into a kiss and pulled her into his lap.

"You know I've wanted to snog you for the longest time," Harry said, absentmindedly.

Hermione looked at her best friend shocked and her face beet red.

"Do you think I can?"

Hermione nodded and said. "I've been waiting five years for this moment."

Harry smiled and pulled Hermione into their first kiss. The two couples continued snogging on the couch for a few more minutes. They soon broke apart and left the Room of Requirement.


	25. And the War is Over

It was now time for the Slug Club party only Harry and Hermione had made it in so Delaney and Neville were just spending some time with Zach and Susan in the Hufflepuff common room.

"It can't get better than this," Zach sighed, happily wrapping Susan in his arms.

"I'd have to agree," Neville said repeating the action with Delaney.

"We're lucky girls aren't we," Susan asked Delaney as she smiled up at Zach.

Delaney snuggled impossibly closer to Neville and said. "We are."

The two couples just continued talking and ended up falling asleep.

The next morning Delaney woke up first. She looked up at Neville who was softly snoring. She was so in love with the blond it wasn't even funny. She moved slightly in his arms and he pulled her closer.

"Don't leave," Neville whispered reaching out for her.

Delaney smiled.

"Merlin, this couch is so comfy even comfier than the one in the Gryffindor common room," Neville sighed.

Delaney said. "It is quite comfy but your chest is very comfortable too."

"I suppose so," Neville said, kissing her forehead.

The couple fell back asleep. A few hours later the two couples woke up. The girls reluctantly got out of their respective boyfriend's arms and went up to their dorm to get ready for the day. After they finished they walked back down to the common room each of their boyfriends wrapped their arms around them and walked down to the Great Hall to eat. The year continued normally for Neville, Delaney, Zach and Susan but the same couldn't be said for Harry and Hermione. By the end of the year Dumbledore was dead thanks to Snape but it turns out he was slowly dying anyway so it could be understandable. The summer began.

It was time for Bill and Fleur's wedding. She was sitting next to Neville in the audience waiting for Fleur to come down the aisle.

"I wonder if I'll be that nervous at our wedding," Neville said, glancing at Bill who was pacing by the altar.

"Maybe, I bet Fleur will look beautiful in her dress."

Neville took her hand and said. "She may be a Veela but you've had me under your charms since we were twelve."

Before Delaney could respond Fleur walked down the aisle. She did look beautiful. The couple said their vows and shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

It was now time for the reception.

"Would you like to dance, love?"

Delaney nodded. Neville took her hand and they began dancing.

"I love you, Delaney."

"I love you too, Nev."

After that sweet scene all hell started to break loose. Neville and Delaney barely got to say good bye. That didn't matter much.

It was now time to board the train.

The ride to Hogsmeade was peaceful until three death eaters broke down the door. Neville instinctively put Delaney behind him and bellowed "He's not here, losers!"

The confidence turned Delaney on to no end. Though she still adored her sweet, shy Neville. She wanted to snog him then and there but that would make their friends feel so awkward. So she just settled for a kiss on the cheek. He in turn put his arm firmly around her. They continued riding to Hogsmeade. They reached Hogsmeade and then they rode to Hogwarts. The tables looked so empty since the muggleborns were missing. Delaney missed Hermione terribly. She was on the run with Ron and Harry. They had two new teachers though they were known death eaters. Classes started.

First years were getting the worse punishment the older students were asked to torture them when they stepped out of line.

"You know what we should do?" Delaney asked.

"What's that, love?" Neville asked, looking at his girlfriend in interest.

"We should restart the D.A."

They had it until Ms. Summers had started teaching in late November.

Neville nodded and said. "Who would lead it, now that Harry isn't here?"

"You!" Delaney said instantly.

"I couldn't, I'm not as good as Harry," Neville said, shaking his head.

"Nev, yes you are." Delaney smiled.

"You think so?"

Delaney nodded.

"I'm glad you believe in me."

Delaney leaned up and kissed him softly. Merlin, he loved kissing his girlfriend. They restarted the D.A. Luna was kidnapped over the holidays everyone was quite upset.

Neville asked if he could blow up the bridge with Seamus. McGonagall agreed.

"Are you really giving us permission to do this?" Neville asked Professor McGonagall while walking down the hall.

"Yes, Longbottom," She answered without breaking a stride.

"To blow it up? Boom?" Neville asked surprised.

"BOOM!" The woman emphasized.

"Wicked!"

After a few more words regarding the plan, Neville led the way towards the bridge. Delaney couldn't help but worry, knowing that the plan will put Neville into serious danger. Neville could sense Delaney's hesitation.

"I'll be fine love," He assured her linking their hands briefly.

"I don't want to lose you."

Before Neville could respond Seamus called. He just pressed his lips to Delaney's temple and walked out to the bridge. Delaney reluctantly followed her boyfriend. She got in position and the bridge started to crumble.

"RUN NEVILLE! RUN!" Delaney screamed, pushing her way past Ginny who seems to just be standing there.

Suddenly, the bridge caught up to Neville and Delaney saw the look of horror on her long-term boyfriend's face as he disappeared.

"NOOOO!" Delaney screamed, trying to run to the ledge, Luke holding on tight to her arms.

"You can't." Luke told his stepsister sorrowfully.

Delaney fell to her knees, sobbing hysterically into her palms. He can't be gone, Neville can't be gone. The tears streamed down her cheeks. Ginny moved beside her as she heard a soft clink come from the edge.

"That went well." Grunted a voice so familiar to her.

Delaney looked up and see Neville hanging onto the edge of the stone. As fast as light Delaney pushed off the ground towards him, grab his arms and struggled to pull him up to safety. Neville's foot caught on the ledge and caused him to stumble, which resulted with him landing on top of her. His face turned bright red as their noses brushed against each other. His weight atop her is relieving, and instead of pushing him off she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Neville leaned back, pulling her to a sitting position. Without letting go she pushed herself onto her knees. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and hug her fiercely. That didn't last very long though.

"How dare you scare me like that, Neville Franklin Longbottom," Delaney scolded, hitting her boyfriend on the chest multiple times.

Neville didn't respond he just smirked and kissed his worried girlfriend to calm her down.

"You know me too bloody well."

Neville smirked as he pulled away.

"You're staying with me for the rest of the battle, Mr. and liking it," Delaney growled.

"Whatever you say love."

Delaney linked their hands and they continued fighting. By the end of the war many people had died like Fred Weasley, Remus, Colin and many more. It was so sad. Sirius was grieving over Remus' body. The Weasleys were grieving over Fred. There was another body that Delaney recognized it was Wesley. She was heartbroken at the loss. The war was over. Delaney felt a hand on the small of her back and turned to see Neville.

"Hey love," he smiled.

"Hey Nev."

"I killed 'You-Know- Who's' snake."

In response Delaney gave him a congratulations kiss. He gradually deepened the kiss and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"We'll continue this after we get you fixed up," Delaney said, breaking away from Neville reluctantly.

"Alright, love. I'll keep you to the promise."

Delaney took Neville's hand and led him to the hospital wing to get his wound fixed up. It took a few minutes.

"So, for that congratulations snog."

"Come here."

The couple continued snogging passionately.

"Merlin, I love you so bloody much," Neville said, cradling her head in his hand.

"I love you too, Nev."

The couple finished snogging and went to go find the others. Harry and Hermione were doing the same thing they were doing as were Susan and Zach.

"You want to snog some more?" Neville asked impishly pulling her to his chest.

Delaney up smirked at him. The war was finally over. They could continue with their lives.


	26. The First Time

It was now two months later and Kennedy was in labor. George and Angelina were there to support their friend and his wife as the godparents of their daughter. Tyler was there with his and Charlie's three-year-old adopted daughter Gretchen. Although, Zach wasn't exactly this child's uncle but Kennedy had insisted he be there with Susan who was now five months pregnant. Delaney was there to support her too.

"It sounds painful," Susan said, wincing.

Either that was from her child kicking or the thought of childbirth.

"We should've thought of that before I knocked you up," Zach teased his girlfriend.

Susan giggled and kissed his cheek. Merlin, this made Delaney miss Neville too bad he was at Hogwarts.

"I'm a dad!" Lee exclaimed walking out of the delivery room.

"We have a goddaughter!" George exclaimed kissing Angie.

"Come see her," Lee said.

The group followed the new father to the room. The baby was so small but she was quite healthy.

 

 

Delaney was at the wedding planner's office waiting for Neville. The office was tucked away in Hogsmeade.

"Hey love, am I late?"

Delaney turned, smiled at her fiancé and said. "No, you're just in time."

"Okay, " he smiled and pulled her into a quick but passionate kiss.

"I see you're the next couple I'm helping plan their wedding."

Delaney and Neville broke apart sheepishly.

"So, how long have you two been engaged?"

"A few months now," Neville grinned taking his fiancée's hand.

The wedding planner nodded and said. "How did you two meet?"

"We met when we were seven in America since his parents were transferrled for their job."

The wedding planner made a note and said. "I wondered why I didn't hear an accent."

"Yes, she's my little All American Girl," Neville said, kissing Delaney's cheek actually it was more in the vicinity of her neck and ear so she had to hold back a moan.

"You don't want to have the wedding in America?"

Delaney shook her head and said. "No, all my family and friends are here."

"Okay, what date have you been thinking about?"

"Maybe in about five or six months," Delaney answered.

Neville nodded and said. "I suppose she suggested that because one of the pickos for maid of honor is currently five months pregnant."

"You suppose right, Nev."

They continued planning their wedding.

 

 

It was now December and Neville was coming back from Hogwarts for the holidays. He was greeted by his fiancée baking some Christmas biscuits. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey Nev," she smiled, leaning into her fiancé's embrace.

"Hey love, it sure smells good in here."

Delaney smiled and said. "Thanks."

"You need any help?"

Delaney shook her head and said. "No, I'm fine. You go relax. I'll come join you in a few minutes."

"Alright," Neville said, unwrapping his arms from his fiancée.

Delaney nodded. Neville walked to the living room and sat on the couch. He turned on their telly. A few minutes later Delaney walked in with one of her biscuits.

"How did you know I wanted one, love?"

Delaney smirked at him and said. "I noticed how hungrily you were eying them."

Neville nodded. They weren't the only things he was eyeing hungrily when he returned.

"And you can only have one or it will ruin your dinner," Delaney said, making herself comfortable on his lap.

Neville nodded and took the biscuit from his fiancée. Merlin, they're delicious.

"Are they good?"

"When are they not good, love?" Neville asked.

She blushed and said. "You know Zach and Susan asked us to be godparents of their child."

"They did?"

"Yes."

Neville nodded.

"You want anything special for dinner?" Delaney asked.

Neville shook his head. Delaney soon started dinner. Neville never got tired of watching his fiancée bustle around the kitchen. She was a healer but she still found the time to cook for him which he appreciated.

"Can you set the table, Nev?" Delaney asked.

Neville hopped off the chair, grabbed the plates from the cupboard and set the table.

"Thanks," she smiled, briefly kissing his lips.

He deepened the kiss cradling the back of her head with one hand and allowing his other hand wrap around her waist.

"We can continue this after dinner, Nev," she said, pulling away from her fiancé reluctantly.

Neville smirked and said. "Then what are we waiting for then, I'm starving."

Delaney giggled and they started to eat. After dinner Delaney washed the dishes and then sat on Neville's lap again. It didn't take long for them to start snogging again. Neville's lips soon moved to Delaney's neck causing her to moan.

"You want to move this elsewhere, love?" Neville asked.

Delaney hummed against his lips and discarded his shirt on the floor.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said picking her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and resting his hands on her thighs.

Once they reached their bedroom Neville rested Delaney gently on the bed.

"You know this is the first time you'll see me naked," she said.

Neville smiled and said sweetly. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about there love, you look beautiful."

"What makes you so sure," Delaney inquired, starting to unbutton her shirt.

Neville reached over, helped her unbutton her shirt and gazed at her half naked body hungrily.

"Everything okay?"

"Perfect," he said, kissing her passionately.

The rest of their clothes soon followed and did a little foreplay. Neville was slightly hesitant at first but Delaney assured him it was fine. And with that the engaged couple made love for the first time.

"I didn't hurt you in anyway?" Neville asked his fiancée pulling her to his chest.

"Maybe a little but that's just because it's our first time but it was the good kind of pain eventually," Delaney smiled, drawing circles on his bare chest haphazardly.

"That tickles even more without a shirt, love," he chuckled his chest rumbling under her.

She smiled up at him and said. "I'm glad we didn't wait until we were married."

"We're practically married anyway, love," he said, kissing her neck.

"I suppose so."

The couple just fell asleep in each other's arms blissfully.

 

 

The next morning Neville woke up first and gazed down lovingly at his fiancée. He had almost forgotten that they made love for the first time last night and that's why she was naked in his arms. He carefully took her head off his chest and got up. He shuffled around quietly. He pulled on his boxers and hopped around trying to get into his trousers but he fell down.

"What was that?" Delaney asked waking up.

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you, love," he apologized still on the bedroom floor.

"What are you doing on the floor?" she asked noticing her fiancé laid out of their floor.

"Just being my clumsy self."

Delaney giggled and got out of bed to help him up.

"Thanks love."

Delaney smiled at him and started to get dressed herself. Neville decided to forgo wearing a shirt unless someone important came over.

"Since you're not wearing your shirt, mind if I wear it?"

"There's no need to ask, love."

Delaney nodded and slipped on his shirt. She's stolen many of his shirts over the years not that he really cared.

"I never realized how sexy you look in my shirts," Neville winked at her as they walked down the stairs.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" Delaney asked bustling over to the stove.

"I'm not sure," Neville responded, picking up the Prophet.

Delaney nodded and said. "I suppose that means surprise me?"

"Precisely, love."

Delaney started breakfast and plopped herself down on her fiancé's lap.

"There was nothing interesting in the Prophet anyway," Neville said, folding up the paper and turning to his fiancée.

"So, I'm much more interesting than the Prophet?"

"Much," Neville commented before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. The couple got lost in each other like always.

"Merlin, you two get a room!" a voice exclaimed.

They broke apart to see Tyler smirking at them. This is the first time he's actually interrupted them in the middle of a snogging session.

"I can see what Zach means you two can't keep your hands off each other," Tyler said, sitting across from them at the table.

Delaney hopped up from Neville's lap much to her reluctance and smirked. "I've caught you and Charlie in much more compromising positions."

The redhead blushed and said. "We've been married four years."

"Neville and I have been practically married for years."

"Okay, this conversation is getting too personal I rather not hear about what my honorary sister does with her fiancé. I still see you as a little girl sometimes."

"Well, you started it."

"Oh, I came over to ask if you can babysit Gretchen. Charlie and I are having a date night tonight."

"Last minute but we'd happy to, Ty."

"Thanks."

Molly and Arthur mainly Molly didn't really accept their son for being bi so they tried to avoid the Burrow. Although most of the Weasley siblings adored little Gretchen. She was hard not to love with those big blue eyes and chestnut brown hair.

"You want to stay for breakfast and then we'll see you later tonight."

"No thanks, I already ate."

"Okay."

Tyler left.

"I suppose that means I'll have to put on a shirt later," Neville groaned, playfully.

Delaney giggled and said. "I get to enjoy the view for now then."

"View?"

"Nev, you still have no idea how gorgeous you are," Delaney sighed, lovingly running her finger down her fiancé's bare chest admiring his abs in the process.

He smiled at her. She could always make him feel better. The couple ate some breakfast and continued on with their day.

"Aunt Delaney!" Gretchen exclaimed reaching out for her honorary aunt.

Delaney grinned and said. "Hey sweetie."

"Behave," Tyler said.

"She always behaves, Ty."

"I was talking about you and Neville, I don't want you two snogging in front of my daughter," Tyler smirked his brown eyes twinkling mischievously.

Delaney shot him a fake offended look, he chuckled, kissed his daughter's forehead and left.

Gretchen and Delaney walked out of the house to visit Neville in his personal greenhouses.

"Hey Nev," Delaney greeted her fiancé.

He turned to her grinning happily.

"Look who's here."

Neville smiled at the little girl in his fiancée's arms. He adored seeing her with children. Part of him wanted to have children right now but he respected his fiancée enough to wait. He didn't realize his eyes were lingering on her stomach.

"Nev?" Delaney asked.

He shook himself out of the daze and smiled again at his fiancée. The three of them walked back in the house. Delaney played with Gretchen a bit before she started making dinner. Then it was Neville's task to entertain the three-year-old.

"Dinner's ready!"

Neville picked up the little girl and they walked to eat dinner. After dinner they played with her until Ty picked her up.

The couple was in bed spooning.

"Where do you want to go on our honeymoon?" Delaney asked.

"It doesn't matter really as long as I'm with you."

"I suppose you just make love to me as much as you can on our honeymoon," Delaney giggled.

"It's that obvious, love?"

Delaney nodded against his chest and said. "I saw how you were looking at me while I was holding Gretchen earlier."

"You're amazing with her and Teddy too. I can't wait to see you with our future child," Neville said, resting his hand on her flat stomach.

Delaney smiled at her fiancé.

 

 

I know this chapter is quite long but I'm anxious to finish this story so I can post my newest one.


	27. The Year Goes On

Author's Note: Again, mature scenes in this chapter but that aren't that graphic.

 

They celebrated Christmas and New Year's. Neville went back to Hogwarts for about a month since he wanted to be there for his godchild's birth. Zach was pacing the floor nervously.

"Mr. Black you have a daughter," the healer said.

Zach's eyes filled with tears and Delaney hugged him in congratulations.

"That means you have a goddaughter."

"I suppose so."

They walked in to see the baby.

"So, what's her name?"

Zach grinned and said. "Elizabeth Marlene Black, named after her adopted grandmother and her biological grandma."

"I'm sure your mum would be honored," Sirius smiled at his son and future daughter-in-law.

Zach smiled at his father.

 

It was now time for Delaney and Neville's wedding. They were insanely nervous but excited.

"So, after tonight you finally get to do the deed with Delaney," Harry smirked at his god brother.

Neville blushed and said. "Actually, that was already done a few times over holiday break." he said finishing with his tie.

Harry nodded. The wedding started. Neville and Delaney were finally husband and wife. By the time they reached their door that night they were already snogging passionately.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Longbottom," Neville said, trailing kisses down his wife's neck.

"We've been living together for two years, Nev and that's one way to carry me over the threshold," she smirked into his lips.

"If I wasn't such a gentleman I would shag you right now instead of carrying you up to our room," Neville said.

By the time they reached their room Neville was shirtless and randy to say the least.

"Take off this dress and ravish me, Mr. Longbottom."

"As you wish, my love."

They made passionate love for the rest of the night and fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning.

The next morning Neville woke up to see his wife sleeping contently in his arms. He couldn't believe they were finally married.

"Morning Nev," Delaney smiled.

"Morning Mrs. Longbottom," he grinned at her.

The newly married couple got up and started their day. Neville went back to Hogwarts a few weeks later. Zach proposed to Susan. Their wedding was planned for Christmas. Delaney was the maid of honor while Harry was the best man.

"You look beautiful, love," Neville said.

"Thank you,"

Neville smirked and said. "I'm sure this dress will end up on the floor just like your wedding dress."

"We'll see about that."

The wedding started. Delaney walked down the aisle with Harry. The wedding was beautiful. Delaney and Neville apparated home.

"That was a beautiful wedding," Delaney smiled as they walked in.

"It was but not as beautiful as ours," Neville said.

The couple got ready for bed. The dress did end up on the floor but not in the context that Neville hoped it would be.

After New Years Neville went back to Hogwarts for the spring term. Delaney continued working as a healer.

 

Neville rushed into St. Mungos at the end of term.

"What's going on, Neville?" Susan asked her best friend's husband.

"Is my wife free?"

"I'll go get her."

Neville nodded and Susan walked away. Neville paced eagerly.

"What's wrong, Nev?" Delaney asked rushing to her husband of almost a year.

He didn't respond he just kissed her passionately.

"Well, hello to you too," Delaney grinned at him.

"I'm officially the new Herbology Professor at Hogwarts. Professor Sprout is retiring and she offered me the position."

"I'm so proud of you, Nev."

"What do you say we go celebrate?" he winked seductively.

Delaney giggled and said. "As much as I want to, I still have to work."

"I'll be patient and wait until you get home."

"Good boy," Delaney said, kissing him briefly, running her finger down his chest and walking away.

"My beautiful wife can be a tease sometimes but I love her just the same," Neville thought, walking out of the hospital and apparating home.

Delaney continued working and she apparated home around five. She was greeted by the smell of food cooking.

"It smells delicious in here," Delaney commented.

"Thanks love," Neville said kissing her cheek briefly.

Delaney perched herself on the edge of the counter.

"So, how was the rest of work love?" he asked.

"Good, my feet are killing me though."

Neville turned around trying not to get distracted by her legs swinging to and fro and said. "I could give you a massage, if you'd like."

"That sounds amazing," she said, hopping down from the counter and walking towards the living room.

Neville called after her. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Alright."

Neville put their dinner on low and walked towards the living room to see his wife laid out on the couch. He gazed at her briefly and sat down.

"Now for the massage," Neville said, grabbing her foot and starting to rub it.

Delaney sighed and said. "Now that's the ticket."

Neville continued rubbing his wife's feet after her long day.

"Thanks for this, Nev."

"You're welcome."

The couple ate some dinner and sat back down on the couch. It didn't take that long for them to start snogging. Delaney's hands fiddled with her husband's shirt buttons as his lips moved down her neck.

"Bedroom, now," Delaney moaned in her husband's ear.

"As you wish, my love," Neville said, wrapping her legs around his waist and carrying her to their room.

He gently rested her on the bed and hovered over her shirtless since his shirt was elsewhere. The couple made passionate love for the rest of the night.

The next morning they woke up in each other's arms.

"I suppose that was a good way to celebrate," Delaney smirked at him.

"It was you want to celebrate again," Neville winked, seductively.

Delaney giggled at her husband.

"So, that's a no?"

"We'll see."

The couple got up and puttered around the house for the day. The summer continued. They celebrated their birthdays and anniversary.

"It's been a year since we've been officially married," Delaney sighed, resting her head on Neville's chest.

"I know."

"So when do you want to have start trying for kids?"

Neville chuckled and said. "Isn't that what we've been doing?"

"I suppose so but most of the time I've used a contraception charm. I want to stop using it."

"That would be fine with me, love," Neville said.

Delaney giggled. They continued celebrating their anniversary. Neville went back to Hogwarts for the new term. They did indeed start trying to conceive but to no avail.


	28. Pregnant

It was now late 2003, Neville and Delaney have been married for two years now. Delaney hadn't been feeling well most of the day. She was on her lunch break with Susan.

"Everything okay, Delaney?" Susan asked.

She turned to her redheaded friend and said. "Hmm, what?"

"You seem kind of distracted."

"I just haven't been feeling well."

Susan nodded and said. "How so?"

"I've been nauseous and throwing up a lot. I've been extra tired."

The redhead smirked and said. "I think you're knocked up, those are all symptoms of pregnancy that I had with Lizzie. Although this pregnancy isn't as hard."

"You're pregnant?" Delaney asked her.

Susan nodded and said. "I am, Zach and I are excited. I'm just over four months."

"I hope Neville will be happy."

"I'm sure he will be but if he's not I'll hex him to oblivion."

Delaney giggled at her friend. Neville wasn't coming home for another two weeks or so.

Neville arrived home a few weeks later. It's great to be home.

"Nev?" Delaney asked.

He grinned at the sound of his wife's voice as he walked towards the living room. He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"I have something to tell you, Nev," Delaney said, seriously.

He suddenly got worried and asked. "Everything okay?"

"Perfect."

He sat next to her and asked. "If everything is perfect what do you need to tell me?"

"I'm about three and half months pregnant," Delaney grinned.

Tears started to form in Neville's eyes and he asked. "I'm going to be a daddy?"

"You sure are, Nev."

He moved closer to his wife, pulled her shirt up and cupped her stomach.

"There's a baby Longbottom in there, Nev."

"I know, love," he grinned, kissing her stomach.

Delaney grinned at her husband's reaction and said. "At least I know you're safe from being to hexed to oblivion by Sue."

"Why would I be hexed to oblivion by Susan?" Neville asked readjusting himself next to his wife wrapping his arm around her and resting his hand on her stomach again.

Delaney giggled and said. "That's for me to know and you to never to find out." She said kissing his lips briefly.

Neville suddenly forgot at the touch of his wife's lips. He pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss although his hand hand't left her stomach.

"It's nice to finally tell you. I've known for two weeks."

Neville hummed as he began to trail kisses down her neck. Her hands started to fiddle with the buttons of his shirt. She discarded it on the floor right away and eyed his chest.

"You like what you see?"

Delaney smirked and said. "You know I always do."

Neville picked her up being careful though and resting her against the wall his hands under her thighs. He suddenly pulled away.

"Something wrong?"

"I don't want to hurt our baby, is it okay to make love to you?"

Delaney nodded and said. "It is."

"Works for me," Neville chuckled as they began to stumble to their bedroom.

He laid Delaney on the bed as he helped her remove her shirt.

"Is the bump very noticeable without my shirt?" Delaney asked insecurely.

Neville glanced at her bare stomach at least to him it didn't look too big.

"Nev, am I that unattractive that you can't even respond?" she asked.

"Of course not."

"I'm suddenly not in the mood anymore. I have to start dinner anyway," Delaney said, putting her shirt back on and getting off the bed.

Neville sighed. This was Delaney's first of many of mood swings that he's been around for anyway. He's in for a wild ride and Delaney was already emotional but he loved that about her.

"Dinner's ready!" Delaney called.

Neville walked down the stairs and carefully walked into the kitchen.

"Is it safe?" he asked.

Delaney giggled and said. "You killed Nagini, you shouldn't be so scared of your pregnant wife's mood swings."

"You can be just as venomous when you want to be, love," Neville said, going to the cupboard, pulled out some dishes and started to set the table.

"I suppose so."

Dinner was soon ready and they ate. Neville was hoping they would continue what they were doing earlier but they didn't.

It was a few days later, Neville and Delaney were announcing the pregnancy to Neville's parents.

"Mum, dad we have something to tell you," Neville grinned.

"Are we finally going to be grandparents?" Alice asked.

"How did you know?"

Alice grinned and said. "Well, Delaney has been showing symptoms of pregnancy for ages and not to mention your hand hasn't left her stomach since you got here."

"We have to be stop being so obvious, love."

"Speak for yourself, Nev," Delaney giggled.

The couple soon left Alice and Frank's house.

"You want to fool around a bit, love?" Neville asked.

Delaney smirked and said. "More than a bit, Nev."

And with that he crashed his lips into hers and they soon stumbled to their room and made passionate love.

The next morning Delaney woke up in her normal position with Neville's hand resting on her stomach protectively. She smiled and ruffled his blond hair.

"Hmm," he hummed.

She got out of bed and started to get dressed. Neville was still fast asleep by the time she finished. She walked down the stairs and started breakfast. A few minutes later, Neville's arms wrapped around her his hand resting on her bump.

"Morning love," he whispered in her ear.

"Morning Nev."

Neville grinned and said. "Morning Baby Longbottom."

"Merlin, you're still quite cheesy."

"But you love it," Neville smiled kissing her.

"I suppose I do," Delaney said.

The couple started snogging passionately until the tea kettle went off. Delaney broke away from a still very enthusiastic Neville seeing as his hand had been resting on her bum ready to give it a quick and good squeeze.

"Moment killer," Neville groaned.

Delaney giggled at her husband.


	29. Christmas

Chapter 30: Christmas

It was now time for the annual Longbottom-Potter -Black- Lupin- Jordan-Weasley/Gilman Christmas party. They were having it over Delaney and Neville's house this year.

"You look beautiful, love," Neville said, truthfully looking at his wife.

She was wearing a red dress with a medium sized bow around her four month pregnant stomach.

"I sure don't feel beautiful," Delaney groaned.

"But you are."

"You're supposed to say that you're my husband and you know if say something else I can make you sleep on the couch."

"You've never banished me to the couch or even came close in the six years we've been living together. You just love spooning with your big strong Nev," he winked at her.

Delaney giggled and said. "How do you think I ended up pregnant, that spooning usually gets heated very quickly."

"I suppose so."

Delaney nodded and walked away from the mirror.

"You're barefoot?"

"How do expect me to wear shoes when my feet are swollen?"

Neville glanced down at his wife's feet to see they were red. He was about to offer her a massage but before he could there was a thump from the fireplace.

"I'll go see who that is, " Neville said, kissing her cheek.

Delaney nodded.

Neville walked down the stairs to see that their best friend and his wife had arrived.

"Uncle Neville!" Lizzie exclaimed reaching out for her god father.

Neville grinned at his goddaughter and took her from Zach.

"No matter how long I've been in the wizarding world, I will never get used to the floo," Zach said, making himself comfortable on the couch.

"Delaney still getting dressed?" Susan asked.

Neville answered. "She was all dressed when I left minus the shoes."

"Are her feet swollen, I know mine were quite swollen."

"Yeah, they are."

Zach spoke up and said. "That's just a downside of pregnancy but there are many upsides." he said winking at his wife.

Before Neville could respond Delaney waddled down the stairs and greeted her friends. Although it was hard for both women since Susan was five months along.

Next to arrive were Sirius and Rowan.

"You're pregnant too?" Rowan asked Delaney.

Delaney nodded in response to her best friend's step-mum.

"What's in the water, Hermione is pregnant as well." Sirius exclaimed.

"She is?" Neville and Delaney asked.

Rowan smacked her husband and said. "You weren't supposed to tell anyone, Sirius."

Sirius just smirked. Next to arrive was Dora and Teddy.

"You're pregnant too?" Dora asked Delaney.

"Yes, I'm just over four months."

Next to arrive were Lee and a very pregnant Kennedy. She was about eight months along now.

"Merlin, is everyone pregnant!" Kennedy exclaimed looking at her honorary sister and sister-in-law.

"I'm not pregnant!" Tyler exclaimed walking in with Charlie who was holding a six-year old Gretchen.

"Of course not," Kennedy chuckled at her older brother.

Tyler looked over at Neville and said. "So, you knocked up my little sister."

Delaney groaned, resting her hand on her stomach and said. "Ty, it was my choice."

Lee spoke up and said. "If I had to get the scolding of sorts then Neville should too, it's only fair."

"This is shaping up to be a good Christmas party." Charlie smirked. He really enjoyed his husband's family and extended family and friends.

Last but certainly not least Harry and Hermione arrived.

"So, Hermione's pregnant too?" Zach asked his godbrother.

"Who told you?" Harry asked eyeing his godfather.

"Sirius did," Dora said.

"Well, the secret is out," Hermione said shaking her head and chuckling.

The group sat down and ate their Christmas dinner. After dinner it was time for the kids to open presents. Delaney couldn't help but smile at the four children who were excitedly opening presents. Although, little Lizzie had to have help from Zach.

"What you thinking about, love?" Neville asked his wife.

"Just stuff," she said, leaning on her husband's arm.

"Is the baby giving you trouble?" he asked.

"A bit but not too much. I know I didn't buy you much this year."

Neville shook his head and said. "You already gave me the best gift I could get."

"What's that?"

Neville smiled, rested his hand on her stomach and said. "The gift of being a father."

"Oh, Nev."

He could sense that his wife was going to get emotional so he kissed her forehead sweetly. Suddenly, there was a flutter under his hand and he grinned.

"The baby just kicked, didn't it?"

"Yes, it's amazing."

Delaney smiled. The party continued.

"I'm really glad Christmas is just once a year, I would be tired even if I wasn't pregnant," Delaney sighed.

"I might be grasping at straws here but is it possible that I'll be able to unwrap you later," Neville smirked.

"There's a huge possibility that you might be able to, Nev," she smirked back at her husband.

The party soon ended.

"So, can I unwrap you?" Neville asked seductively.

Delaney didn't respond she just kissed her husband passionately. Even with her protruding four month pregnant stomach Neville picked her up with ease and leaned her against the nearest wall his hands drifting down to her thighs and his lips glued to her neck. She fiddled with Neville's shirt buttons and discarded his shirt on the floor. Without another word he carried her to their room and they made passionate love.

"Second best Christmas present ever!" Neville exclaimed as he pulled away from his wife.

Delaney nodded in agreement against his chest.

"The baby sure likes to kick though," Neville said, resting his hand on Delaney's stomach.

"Do you want to find out the gender?" Delaney asked.

Neville thought for a moment and said. "I think so, do you not want to know?"

"I was on the fence but you convinced me."

Neville nodded and the couple fell asleep.

The next morning Delaney woke up first in the usual position with Neville's handing resting on her bare stomach protectively. She glanced at the clock it was half-nine.

"You awake love?" Neville asked.

Delaney turned to smile at her husband and said. "I'm awake."

"Do you think I'll be a good father to this baby?" Neville asked rubbing her stomach as their baby kicked softly.

"I'm sure you will be, you're great with all the kids in the extended family," Delaney smiled, resting her hand over Neville's

"I suppose so, you can always make me feel better," he smiled kissing his wife passionately.

The couple broke apart and got up.


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning Delaney woke up first in the usual position with Neville's handing resting on her bare stomach protectively. She glanced at the clock it was half-nine.

"You awake love?" Neville asked.

Delaney turned to smile at her husband and said. "I'm awake."

"Do you think I'll be a good father to this baby?" Neville asked rubbing her stomach as their baby kicked softly.

"I'm sure you will be, you're great with all the kids in the extended family," Delaney smiled, resting her hand over Neville's

"I suppose so, you can always make me feel better," he smiled kissing his wife passionately.

The couple broke apart and got up.

*****

A few days later they were at St. Mungos for Delaney's healer appointment.

"It looks like you're having a boy, Delaney." her co-worker Michael Corner said.

"We have a son, Nev," she smiled resting her hand on her stomach.

Neville grinned and said. "I know."

The couple left St. Mungos and apparated home.

*****

After the new year, Neville went back to Hogwarts. Kennedy had her next child in the middle of February. It was another baby girl named Jacqueline. Lee was completely out numbered but he wouldn't have it any other way. It was now Susan's second time giving birth. Delaney was eight months along while Hermione was seven months.

"That's going to be me in a month's time," Delaney cringed as their son kicked.

Neville rested his hand on her stomach and whispered. "I know, I can't wait to meet our son." 

"Me too but I'm not looking forward to the pain," Delaney said leaning her head on Neville's shoulder.

"Neither am I," Hermione said.

"I'm officially outnumbered!" Zach exclaimed walking out of the delivery room.

"Merlin, we need more testosterone in this family. We have so many girls," Harry laughed.

Neville and Delaney shared a smile. They haven't told anyone except their parents that they were expecting a boy.

"You don't have to get up, Delaney," Zach said rushing over to hug Delaney.

The baby kicked. Both women waddled to the delivery room to see the newest addition.

*****

It was now a month later and Delaney was due any day now. It couldn't come any faster she wanted to meet her baby. Neville had returned a bit early from Hogwarts. They were sitting on the couch blissfully napping or at least Neville was Delaney had been woken up by sharp pains in her stomach which she knew were the beginnings of labor and then her water broke.

"Nev?" 

"Hmm."

"The baby's coming."

His blue eyes flew open and he jumped up from the couch and panicked. If Delaney wasn't in pain she would laugh. Once he was done panicking they apparated to St. Mungos. They got Delaney situated.

"This is it," Delaney smiled.

"I know, we'll be parents soon," He said kissing her forehead and taking her hand.

Labor continued. 

"It's almost time to push."

Delaney groaned and said. "I don't think I can, it hurts so bloody much."

"Yes, you can."

Delaney clenched the bed sheet and gave one big push.

"That was a good push, love."

Delaney glared at her husband and said. "That's easy for you to say, Neville. You're lucky I don't have my wand."

"See what I mean, you can be just as venomous as the snake I killed."

"Not helping, Nev."

His blue eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Just a few more pushes."

Delaney did as she was told until she heard a cry. Delaney leaned back in exhaustion and Neville kissed her forehead.

"Say hello to your, son." Michael said, handing Neville the small baby.

Neville smiled at the small baby and said. "Welcome to the world, Isaac Ryan Longbottom."

"What does he look like, Nev?"

"He inherited your eyes, I'll never be able to say no to him now." 

They wheeled Delaney into recovery room with her new son.

"I'll go grab everyone to come visit our little boy."

Delaney nodded. Neville walked to the waiting room.

"So, is the baby here?" Susan asked holding her one-month old daughter Haley.

"He is!" Neville grinned.

"So, you're the one to break the cycle of girls in our group." 

Neville nodded and said. "Yes, where are Harry and Hermione?"

"Funny you say that, Hermione went into labor while you were in there with Delaney."

"So, our children are going to be either born on the same day or a day apart. Just like me and Harry."

"So, can we see the baby?"

"Oh, of course."

Neville led them to the room.

"Hey everyone," Delaney greeted sleepily.

Neville greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"So, this is the big guy who broke the cycle of girls."

Delaney smiled and said. "Yes, this is Isaac Ryan Longbottom."

"He's beautiful."

Neville smiled and said. "We make beautiful babies."

"Not as beautiful as our two girls," Zach grinned.

Isaac cried as if to say. "I beg to differ' and the adults chuckled.

"Where are Harry and Hermione?"

"Hermione is in labor," Neville informed his wife.

Delaney nodded. They waited for news on Hermione. It turned out that James Sirius Potter was born at one am on May 31st while Isaac Ryan Longbottom was born at two pm on May 30th. Just like their fathers before them.

"I suppose this means double birthdays each year?" Neville asked Harry.

He nodded. Both husbands smiled at their wives. They couldn't be happier.


	31. Eleven Years Later, Part One

It was now eleven years later Isaac was going off to Hogwarts. Delaney couldn't believe that her eldest was going to Hogwarts. Though it's not like she had an empty house. She had another son who was four years younger than his big brother being born in November 2008 about a week after Harry and Hermione had their daughter Lily. They really wanted a little girl so they kept trying but they had another boy in October 2012. This was their last chance since Delaney was three months pregnant. Her musings were interrupted when Neville rested his hand on her ever growing bump.

"Thinking about our next child?" He asked.

Delaney nodded. "I really want a girl but if it doesn't happen I'm happy with our boys."

"Think of it this way, If we have another boy I'll never have to threaten to hurt anyone who even looks at my daughter."

"I'm concerned our next child may not have any friends at Hogwarts being born after all our friend's children," Delaney sighed.

"They will have friends if anything else I'll pay them to be friends with our child," Neville chuckled, dodging his wife's playful slap.

"I suppose Frank Jr. will be there to watch over them."

The train whistled and Neville gave Delaney a passionate kiss his hands drifting to her hips despite the protests from their two eldest sons Isaac and Wesley. Their youngest was almost three so he didn't understand what was going on. Neville smirked as he boarded the train with his eldest. 

Delaney walked off with their six-year-old and two-year-old. Isaac was sorted into Hufflepuff.

*****

It was now a month later and Delaney was at her healer's office.

"How long have I been your healer, Delaney?"

"Since I was pregnant with Isaac."

Michael nodded and said. "Your patience and hard work with Neville." he winked and continued, "paid off you're going to be the pound parents of a baby girl in five months. I'll say I feel sorry for this little girl when she starts dating."

"If you're pulling my leg, this isn't funny." 

"I'm not kidding, you're having a girl."

Delaney grinned and she left the hospital. She had to tell someone so she Flooed over to Susan and Zach's before she picked up Wesley and Frank Jr. from their grandparents.

"Hey Delaney," Sue greeted her best friend walking over with her two-year-old daughter Marise.

Delaney grinned. She couldn't wait to have her baby girl.

"You seem distracted," Susan said.

"Oh, sorry. I just found out I'm pregnant with a baby girl."

Susan grinned and said. "Congratulations, you finally get to have the joy of having a little girl."

"I know, I mean I love my little boys but I can't wait."

Susan smiled. Delaney said goodbye to her best friend and flooed over to her in-laws.

"Mummy!" Wesley yelled running up to his mum.

"Hi Wes," she greeted her second eldest son.

He had inherited Delaney's facial features and the need to wear glasses but with Neville's forgetfulness.

"Hello sweetie," Alice greeted her daughter-in-law walking in with Frank Junior.

Their youngest son had inherited his maternal grandfather's brown eyes with his paternal grandfather's black hair. He also seemed to have inherited Neville's love of Herbology although he's only three.

"What's the verdict?"

Delaney grinned and said. "You'll finally have a granddaughter."

Alice mirrored her daughter-in-law's grin and said. "Congratulations, Neville will be so excited."

"I know."

Frank Sr. walked in and noticed his wife and daughter-in-law grinning and said. "I suppose you're having a girl."

"I sure am."

"Well, I'll say this it will be an experience when this little girl starts dating. She'll have three older, protective brothers, a grandfather who is a retired well-known auror and a father who slayed a snake."

Delaney rested her hand on her ever growing bump and said. "She'll be the most protected girl in the country."

"She sure will be."

Delaney flooed home with her two sons. She couldn't wait for Neville to come home.


	32. Eleven Years Later, Part Two

It was about two months later and Neville and Isaac were coming home.

"We're home."

"Hey dad!" Wesley said looking up from his book.

"Hey son, where's your mum and brother?"

"Mum's on the couch reading and Frankie is over Uncle Charlie's house playing with Heather." He answered.

Neville nodded and walked to the living room to see his wife stretched out on the couch. Her stomach peeking over the edge of the couch.

"Hi Nev, I would get up but I'm like a beached whale and besides I'm enjoying my book too much."

Neville chuckled at his wife and said. "I'll come to you then."

"I've missed you," Delaney smiled.

He sat down next to her and rested his hand on her six month pregnant stomach as their child kicked.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that we're having a little girl."

Neville's still round face broke into a grin and said. "We are?"

"Yes."

Neville cupped her stomach and kissed it. This was almost identical to the way he reacted to the news of her being pregnant with Isaac eleven years ago.

"Do you think there's a possibility of me unwrapping an early Christmas present," He winked.

Delaney decided to humor him and said. "In the condition I'm in, I doubt it but you never know."

Neville was about to ask when was the last time they made love but his sons walked in. The family ate some dinner.

Delaney and Neville were in bed later that night passionately snogging.

"Merlin, I've missed you," Neville said taking off his wife's shirt and haphazardly throwing it on the floor.

"I've missed you too," Delaney's hands fiddled with his shirt buttons.

He kissed down her half-naked body eagerly only stopping to say to her stomach. "This is something that you won't being doing until you're married like your mum and I."

Delaney giggled and said. "Remember Nev, we weren't married when we first made love like this."

"Okay, as long you're in a committed relationship with someone who loves you like I love your mum," Neville said.

Before they could continue their seven-year-old interrupted. They instantly pulled apart and covered up.

"I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you?" he asked, rubbing his eyes with his fist and holding his teddy bear.

"Come on up, Wes," Delaney said, patting the spot between her and Neville.

He crawled up his mum and dad and said. "I'm glad your home, daddy I missed you."

"I missed you too, son," Neville said, kissing his forehead.

The couple fell asleep with their second eldest son between them.

The next morning Delaney woke up first. She glanced over at her son and husband. Isaac was a mummy's boy but there's no question that Wesley was a daddy's boy. Delaney got out of bed and put on her pajama shirt which barely closed over her six month pregnant stomach. She waddled down to the kitchen and started to make some tea.

"Morning love," Neville greeted kissing her cheek.

She turned to her husband of fourteen years and smiled.

"How's our little girl been treating you?" he asked resting his hand on her stomach.

"She likes to kick as much as Frank Jr. did," she groaned.

Neville grimaced vaguely remembering the difficult pregnancy she had with Frank Jr. He rubbed circles on her stomach. He hated to see his wife like this. Though he believed she was still as beautiful as she was fourteen years ago.

"Morning mummy!" Isaac greeted walking down the stairs.

Delaney turned to her eldest Neville's hand still resting on her stomach and said. "Morning sweetie."

The tea kettle went off.

"I'll grab the tea, you sit down," Neville insisted.

Delaney agreed and sat down at the island since her stomach was too huge for the table. Neville handed his wife the tea. After a few minutes Wesley and Frank Jr. came down the stairs. Neville decided to make breakfast for his family.

As the holidays continued Delaney was rarely on her feet Neville did most of the work to her annoyance. She's been pregnant three times before but he's never been this overprotective. Neville went back to Hogwarts at the beginning of the New Year.

It was now March and Delaney was in labor for the fourth and last time. Neville was rushing to St. Mungos.

"I'm here, love."

Labor went on.

"You have a beautiful baby girl," Michael said.

Delaney smiled and said. "I can't believe we have a little girl."

Neville was holding her like she was made of gold.

"What's her name?"

"Iris Marie Longbottom."

Neville brought everyone in to see the baby.

All was well.

The End


End file.
